Marxman Effect
by MarxistFIN
Summary: Your everyday stereotypical Finnish gamer ends up in Mass Effect-Verse with weird powers and his trusty toolgun. !GodlikeSI. First fic on this site all forms of critisism is welcome including but not limited to: Slandering, Ranting, Praise and Constructive critisism.
1. Chapter 1

**Marxman Effect**

**_The Mass effect franchise belongs to EA and Bioware respectively_**

**_Garry's mod belongs to Facepunch Studios and Team Garry_**

**_I own nothing but my OC's and this story._**

Chapter 1 – New world, new life

Hey guys! How're you doing, I hope you're fine, I am NOT fine.

So, let me start from the beginning.

I was your mostly regular 17-year old Finnish school kid, even if my grades weren't that good, I could still be considered decently smart from all my trivial knowledge collected from my daily 10 hour internet sessions.

When I last got a full check-up from a doctor, I was considered "slightly overweight" about 80 kilos currently. Even if my hygiene is considered not-so-decent, I haven't gotten any kind of illness in the last few years so I'm either very lucky or I have a strong immune-system.

Now you might ask, "What does this have to do with the story?" and I'm getting there so be patient.

It was a regular boring night of sitting on my laptop, playing Garry's mod, I was actually role-playing on some DarkRP server which name I can't pronounce cause it was something in French I think.

Now on the server I met this guy who was RP:ing as the mayor (I was a regular citizen so I was escorted by Civil Protection and checked for any weapons.), and there he said something 'bout some great experiment and if I wanted to be a part of it. I decided to humor him and accepted, after I did my character suddenly died and I myself started feeling dizzy for some reason and eventually I blacked out, my last thoughts being on that guy.

Next thing I know, I wake up in a sterile white room.

There's just complete white surface stretching to every direction.

"Mitä helvettiä, kuolinko mää sydäriin tai jotain?"(What the hell, did I die of heart attack or something?)

Suddenly from a distance walked a guy in a grey Santa Claus costume and a great white beard; I blinked twice when I realized it was my other RP character Santa Marx Aka. Re-incarnation of Karl Marx in a Santa Claus costume.

He just stood there, without saying a word, then he suddenly just vanished and a small paper note fell to the floor.

I crawled my way over to it and picked it up and read it.

"As per our agreement, you will be taking part in my little experiment.

I'm sure you've already met your RP persona because guess what, you will be him in the place you're going, he will have all the powers you have given him in your RP sessions with other people the whole universe will be your playground, as long as you won't change main events too much or kill any of the main characters, you will be returned back when the story has ended.

In the meantime, have fun.

- The Mayor"

I dropped the note, shocked by what I had read, so basically I'm going somewhere but I don't know where and I can do whatever I want there as long as the plot stays somewhat intact?

Well, not like I can do much about it. Better make the most out of this.

After a few minutes I blacked out again, this time waking up on some alley from the looks of things, I look myself over and I am indeed wearing Santa Marx's Grey costume, I also have the one and only Toolgun with spawnmenus and everything, the thing is currently set for remove option.

I'm pretty sure I can't remove people with this thing but I can probably remove their weapons if I get into trouble, so fighting should be pretty easy if it comes to that.

When I take in my surroundings I can see that the alley I'm in has dark metal walls and I can hear loud music in the distance, I walk out of the alley, and look left and right. I can see people walking around in some futuristic looking suits and… wait, Is that an Asari? Why was I sent to the Mass effect-verse of all places possible?! Ok, calm down he said I had all my RP characters powers, one of them being the Developer Console, so let's try it out.

I press a button on my toolgun, which reads "Dev. Console" Suddenly a screen opens up in front of me and I type in 'give_item_makarov9mm'.

And out of nowhere a Makarov appears into my hand, and I accidentally drop it in surprise. 'Wow, it actually worked'

I check the weapon out only to find that it's empty, I facepalm.

'Of course it would be empty, these weapons are always spawned empty, guess I'll have to spawn some ammo for it.'

So I did and after reloading and putting the safety on I stored the gun and rest of the clips to my suit's many pockets.

Now, I'm still not sure where I am exactly and at what point of time in the game, although I'm pretty sure it's somewhere before the first game since I was told not to derail the main plot too much.

There's also the problem of having no record of my existence here and this damn suit sure would stick out in the mass of people like a sore thumb.

I double-check both left and right again and when I'm sure nobody is around, I try to sneak past to find out where I am exactly, if the music is anything to go by I might be somewhere in the wards on the Citadel, maybe near Chora's Den or Flux.

As I'm walking I think about how my presence will affect the overall story, I've read pretty many self-inserts where the main character with no talent whatsoever get's to join Shepard's crew for some reason. It's so damn cliché that now when I have the chance, I don't think I'll do it. I try to change things indirectly or I'll just get my own damn ship. Man, having this kind of power sure makes me feel like I'm some fucking god.

As I keep walking I start to come across some people, not that it could be avoided of course.

They look at me like I'm some kind of mental patient walking free.

First order of business would probably be finding some more casual clothing, I come across many shops as I walk through the wards eventually spotting a promising looking little place, it's run by a middle-aged guy who seems to be pretty bored but instantly cheers up when I enter his place.

"Well hello there. Come on in, we have all kinds of cheap clothing for sale, take your pick. I'll be here if you need me." He says with a fake smile.

I just ignore him for the moment and look through all the things on sale, I spot a nice looking black shirt and a pair of grey jeans and I pick them and try them on, they seem to be fit just perfectly, but now I have to do something about my money problem before I can buy anything.

So I take out my developer console again and Spawn myself a credit chit with enough money to last for a while. I hand over the chit and pay my clothing, after that I leave the shop to go look around the place.

I take an elevator to the presidium and look around, the view is breathtaking, even better than it was in my pirated Mac version of the first Mass effect.

Then I remember that I should probably go find that VI guide Avina.

"Greetings and welcome to the Presidium, my name is Avina and I am pleased to be your virtual guide throughout this level of the Citadel space station" she says with that emotionless robotic voice.

I step over to the terminal "What is the current date and year in earth time?" I ask nervously, waiting for an answer to the question that has been bugging me since I arrived here.

"The current date in earth standard is 16th of October year 2180, is there anything else you would like to ask?" she replied, as I sigh with relief.

"No, that will be all thank you." I reply as I walk away from the terminal.

"Logging you off" and after saying that she disappears.

So, now I know that I'm on the Citadel, 3 years before the events of the first game. And I have no idea what I'm going to do in that time.

I collapse onto a nearby bench and start thinking through my current options.

First thing I should probably do is get some ID before I get arrested but I don't have any idea how, It's not like I can spawn a fake ID, I don't even know the console command for that sort of thing.

I could always become a merc, it would pay well but I don't know the first thing about shooting an actual gun. (22. Caliber rifle doesn't count)

Wait a minute, why would I even need a job? It's not like I can't just spawn some stuff to sell or just make infinite money with the console.

But I seriously have to learn to shoot if I'm going to survive in this place. Not that I'd die, Santa Marx did after all control Respawn, so if I happen to die in a firefight, I can just respawn somewhere nearby and finish the job.

As I mentally go through my options, I can hear police sirens in the distance.

'Hopefully they're not after me, or I'll be in some pretty deep shit.'

**A/N: So that was my first attempt at writing fanfiction hopefully you enjoyed this and any future chapters that are coming. All reviews are welcomed whether they be ranting, slandering, constructive critisism, praise or something else. English is not my first language so grammar mistakes are bound to happen, please point out any flaws you see since I currently don't have a Beta.**

**This is MarxistFIN, Over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marxman Effect**

___**The Mass effect franchise belongs to EA and Bioware respectively**_

___**Garry's mod belongs to Facepunch Studios and Team Garry**_

___**I own nothing but my OC's and this story.**_

Chapter 2 – On the run

I observed in panic as the patrol cruiser stopped about 10 meters away from my current location and the police got out of the car, my mind was going to overdrive thinking out an escape plan when the officers approached me whispering to each other and after a moment they were right next to me.

'Shit, Avina must have silently informed them about an illegal immigrant accessing the terminal or something, and now they've come to take me away. Gotta think of something, and fast!' I thought in panic.

"Sir, I'm afraid you'll have to come with us, you are charged with illegally entering The Citadel station, you have the right to remain silent" The turian officer said as he reached for the handcuffs.

At that moment I whipped out my toolgun and with the removal option already selected, destroyed their guns and after that quickly switched to the balloon tool and shot a bunch of balloons into their legs, which made them both start to lift off the ground and float away.

After that I started running back to the elevator leading to the wards and quickly jumped inside just as it started descending down to the lower wards, I sighed in relief as the elevator's other occupants looked at me confused.

I steadied my breathing as we reached the bottom of the elevator as all of us stepped out I leaned against a wall and thought of my current situation.

'So, I'm currently a criminal on the run from C-Sec and have no place to hide. I quess I should check out the places that weren't showed in the game and try to find someplace to lay low for a while, or well… I could always just build my own with the stuff that I have in my spawnmenu. Wait… I think I'd need a building license for that, but It seems that C-Sec isn't that active in the lower wards anyway so I don't think I should worry about them that coming to knock down my door.'

After a while, I started walking again, my bad fitness showing soon enough as I started taking heavy breathes out of exhaustion.

Eventually I found myself in the "Economically disadvantaged" area or just simply, the slums.

I could see all kinds of people there, mostly salarians and turians with the few odd humans and quarians.

I felt pretty bad for them, because I was once again reminded about the biggest problem of capitalism, it can't provide for everyone. And these people are suffering because of that.

So, I approached one of the groups, which was gathered around a fire shivering and just looking plain miserable.

"What do you want human, come to enjoy watching us poor and homeless suffer while you enjoy the luxury of the upper levels?" One of the turians in the group snarled at me.

He didn't even wait for my response and just walked away.

One of the salarians approached me after that

"Don't mind him, he's just angered because he lost his wife in one of the recent gang shootings, would you happen to have any food with you, we're all starving and cold since we were forced out of our homes and we've spent all our money on drugs."

I checked the workshop on my spawnmenu, which for some reason still worked and I looked around for all kinds of items, eventually coming across the RP content which Included a microwave which could just spawn food out of nothing, weird thing about Garry's Mod logic is, that it doesn't even require any electricity to function.

So I spawned the microwave next to the confused group, also spawning a coffee table to go with it. I checked all the available foods, which were the basic ones and some new ones, Chinese takeaway, Hamburgers, Pasta Bolognese and some Dextro-foods I couldn't pronounce.

They looked at the microwave pretty much puzzled and after a while the very same salarian spoke up.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked playing dumb.

"That microwave just appeared out of nowhere, how did you do it?"

"Well, I can't really tell you, let's just say it's my little secret."

I replied with a grin.

"What are we supposed to even do with this thing? There's no electricity here, it won't even work!" One of the humans pointed out.

"Ah but that's where you're wrong, you see this microwave can simply "spawn" food out of nothing and it's also running on it's own power source so you won't have to worry about it running out of power anytime soon. Also since you guys are in bigger need of it than I am, I'll leave it to you free of charge as long as you promise you share the food you get from the device with other people here."

Each of them nod in agreement and I walk away with a smile on my face.

After a while of walking and helping more people on the way, I come across a mean looking group of turians and batarians who were attempting to rob a male quarian with what looked like pistols, knives and other melee weapons while throwing insults like "suit rat" at him.

'I quess these guys are part of one of the gangs…' I thought to myself as some of them drew their weapons as they turned towards me.

"Well would you look at that boys! A actual clown has shown up for our entertainment!" The lead batarian said in a deep voice dripping with sarcasm.

They all laughed in unison at that horrible joke.

"I suggest you turn away before anyone gets hurt." I said trying to sound at least somewhat menacing, failing miserably.

They all laughed even harder at that

"Hah! The clown is actually trying to be funny!" He said as the group laughed in unison.

"I warned you." I say as I whip out my toolgun and set the remove option on again, at the same time setting the camera option to record the whole thing.

"Boy, You shouldn't bring toys to a gunfight. Let's teach this kid a lesson." One of the turians in the group said clearly amused.

And then I shot each of their guns with the removal and their guns disappeared into thin air in a shower of sparks.

"What the fuck!?" One of them shouted as I switched to the rope option and fired, tying each of their legs to eachother one at a time.

As they tried to charge me they tripped to the wire and fell.

I left them there as they kept shouting curses at me while at the same time trying to stand up but in the end, failing.

The quarian approached me and thanked me before hurriedly running away from the scene, not even waiting for me to reply.

When I returned to the slums I saw that the group I had previously met was indeed sharing the food dispensed from the microwave to other people that called the place home. I also asked one of the occupants of the slums if they had an omni-tool they could use to contact C-Sec and after that I gave them a chip, which contained the video feed and told them to give it to the C-Sec officers later on as evidence against the gang members so they could be arrested for mugging attempt.

Since there was nothing else for me to do and I was getting pretty tired of the days events I decided it was time to look for a place to stay, so I asked if the slums had any free space and they pointed me to a spot which was still unoccupied by anyone.

But then came up the problem of not having a Physgun, which was the main thing used for building in Gmod.

I decided to try my luck with the console and typed in "give_weapon_physgun".

And 'lo and behold it actually worked as the physics altering weapon appeared into my hands and I got to work on designing myself a temporary house.

I made the walls and roof with wood and welded them together with the welding tool to make myself a decent sized house which from the outside looked like a small fishing shack, I also used the paint tool to paint the walls white to give it a little better look. Although it could not hold the cold out very well since it was not covered with any sort of insulation, but that was fixed by having a small heater inside the house.

In the single room that I had, I put in a Single bed with a mattress, it was not very comfortable but it would have to do for now, next thing was a TV which was a pretty nice one, it was actually a flat screen, just like the ones in cs_office in Counter Strike, It could pick up a few channels which included the main news channels like Citadel News Network.

I also had a single light bulb with a switch on the wall and a coffee table with the same kind of microwave as the one I left to the other occupants of the slums.

Last but not least I had a basic wooden door placed to the entrance.

After finishing with the building I fell onto the mattress, completely exhausted from the day's events.

'Wow, this sure has been a action-filled day, I mean, I ran from cops, took out a bunch of gang members without killing any of them, and helped the poor and homeless with free food.'

I thought about the future for a while before shutting off the lights and closing my eyes as the exhaustion finally got to me and I drifted to peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Well that was sure fun to write.**

**I hope you enjoyed, please review since I love to hear what other people think of my story.**

**More content coming soon enough, you just wait.**

**This is MarxistFIN, over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marxman Effect**

___**The Mass effect franchise belongs to EA and Bioware respectively**_

___**Garry's mod belongs to Facepunch Studios and Team Garry**_

___**I own nothing but my OC's and this story.**_

Chapter 3 – Killing time

I woke up at about 10:15AM to make myself some breakfast. As I quickly used the microwave to spawn myself a sandwich, I turned on the TV to check the news, an asari news anchor popped onto the screen and spoke has she turned towards the camera.

"Good morning, this is Citadel news network, I'm your host Dayna Iressi, a bizarre event occurred at the presidium when 2 Citadel security officials were seen floating in the air with what seemed to be air balloons attached to their legs. The odd scene obviously attracted a lot of attention and after a moment a large crowd had already gathered to observe. After a while more Officers arrived to the scene to retrieve the shivering officers from their situation.

That got a light snicker out of me as I watched the 2 guys float in the air, waving their arms helplessly.

"The alleged perpetrator was spotted by an amateur filmmaker, the one responsible for the officers' situation was not identified since his face was not captured on tape but he seems to be wearing a grey suit like the one in the picture and the people on the scene describe him as being a human male."

Well, at least they don't know my face just yet. That would mean huge trouble for me, so I should probably use my other clothes for now.

"The C-Sec has yet to release any official statement about the incident, but we will report as more information becomes available. In other news…" She didn't get to finish as I shut off the TV.

'Well, this ought to be interesting.' I thought to myself as I put on my more casual looking clothes.

I'm pretty sure the other occupants of this place are too grateful to reveal me to cops just yet if they come snooping around, I did after all save them from starving.

As I'm eating my sandwich, I'm wondering where Garrus might be.

Hopefully he's not part of the investigation team trying to find me, I mean, he was a pretty good detective in the games from what I remember.

I'm thinking about getting some other weapons for my rack, from what I understand the kinetic barriers in Mass Effect are supposedly wired to withstand bullets that are moving at a certain speed and mass.

Well, they haven't probably thought that someone might still be using actual bullets anymore, and I have endless supply of those, any kind I want…

I could probably use an Assault rifle with High Explosive rounds to blow someone to pieces if I wanted to, that seems pretty OP but when it's a life and death situation you don't really care how morally wrong or overpowered your methods are, you use all methods possible to kill your enemy and that's it.

Besides, even if this is real-life in a fictional world, it's not like it will have lasting effects since I will, after all return to my own world when all this is, done returning everything to the way it was before my arrival.

But what about Cerberus?

They would probably be interested in my abilities.

They are probably even now trying to find me, hopefully it will be Miranda or someone I know, that way I have the advantage of information.

I wonder what would happen if I would reveal all the Cerberus facilities that I know of to the alliance.

That sure would cause one hell of a shitstorm, but it would also cause problems with the events of ME2 so that is out of the question.

As I continue thinking about the future I'm gathering up my weapons and ammunition to a single footlocker that is next to my bed.

My current weapons include a Suomi M-31 SMG with FMJ coated 9x19mm Parabellum rounds, a Makarov with armor piercing 9x19 Makarov ammunition, an AK-105 chambered 5.45x39mm with high explosive ammunition and finally a Sako TRG-42 Sniper rifle chambered .338 Lapua Magnum also with armor piercing capabilities.

All of these were spawned through the workshop, some American gun nut designed them, but I don't complain

I still haven't even tested if they worked since I haven't found a shooting range, probably because I haven't really looked.

And just then I realized I could easily just spawn a Omni-tool but I don't know the command because there are so many different types of them, so I would have to know the specific name before I enter the command to spawn one.

I take the Makarov with me as I walk out of the house, locking the door as I leave.

I soon arrive to the main settlement where all the other people are already in line waiting to get some food from the dispenser aka. The microwave.

Some of them notice me and happily wave towards me, I return the gesture and sit down with a one of the groups that are already digging into their food.

I'm not usually one to start a conversation so I just sit there and watch them eat.

Eventually one of the humans decides to break the silence.

"So, did you guys hear about Paelo Linern, that major Red Sand dealer that got his brains blown out about a week ago when dealing with The Blue Suns?"

Everyone turned their heads to his direction.

"Not really, why should we have? That kind of shit happens all the time when you're dealing with any of the major merc groups."

A Turian responded bluntly.

"Well, I quess you're right." He responded and dropped the topic.

When they mentioned the Blue Suns it got me thinking, in the game they had already been banned from operating in Citadel Space, not really sure when the ban was put in place so they maybe illegally entering the Citadel, but I can't wrap my head around why they would try to get a foothold in a place where they are not really welcome, but they were mostly just thugs so I guess they wouldn't even pay mind to any regulations when conducting their operations.

"Hey guys do you know any place I could practice my shooting? I have a bunch of weapons I've yet to test out."

They looked at me in confusion.

"Uhh… kid, how old are you exactly, you sure don't look like one to handle a gun, no offense." The very same turian as before said.

"Well, I'm 18 actually, I've shot a gun few times so I know the basics."

I lied about my age so they won't hopefully ask about my parents or anything.

"Oh fine, some of us used to shoot at our makeshift range at an abandoned warehouse a little way from here." He said annoyed

He pointed towards the right where I could see a big warehouse that had some rust colouring its walls.

"Thanks Mr... ?"

"Jorellix, Jorellix Parthan."

He replied as I offered my hand, which he shook

"Well you can just call me Marxman for now." I said not wanting to give my name away just yet.

After that I jogged my way to the warehouse and after arriving I was once again a little out of breath.

The doors were wide open since the whole place was after all, abandoned.

I spotted all kinds junk on the floor, ranging from plastic bottles to aluminium cans and glass shards.

I picked a few of the bottles and placed them on to the pedestal at the far end of the building and placed a crate at about 10 meters from it.

I then took out my Makarov from my pocket, reloaded it and put the safety on.

I crouched behind the crate and balanced my arms onto the top, taking aim at the bottle.

Remembering some of the instructions given by the trainers on the shooting range back in my own reality, I slowly pulled the trigger after steadying my aim.

The gun went off with a mighty bang and I went in to check where exactly had I hit the bottle.

Picking it off the ground I could notice that it ad went right through the side of the bottle, not a perfect hit but still a hit, but considering that it was from 10 meters away when pistols like this usually have at least 50 meters of maximum effective range.

Next, I placed one of the cans on to the pedestal and dragged the box further away to about 60 meters.

After that I opened up the spawn menu and undid the sniper back at my "home" and spawned it into my hands back at the warehouse.

I then spread the bipod onto the crate and took aim through the scope; it was a little different from the 22. Rifle that I had fired before this, but I think I can handle it.

Holding my breath and closing my other eye I took aim and slowly pulled the trigger again, the Sako gave a mighty kick as the .338AP round tore through the aluminium can like it was nothing.

After firing the weapon my shoulder hurt a bit since I was not used to the kick these kinds of weapons gave.

I tried off the other weapons after that and got familiar with them through some manuals I found for old gunpowder weapons on the extranet.

After undoing all the weapons and leaving the warehouse my shoulder hurt like a bitch, but it was totally worth it, now I was at least a little more familiar with my current arsenal.

As I was nearing my house, I spotted a C-Sec patrol cruiser parked next to it.

I quickly hid away and observed as a pair of officers got out of the car and I cursed silently to myself as I saw who the turian was…

It was Garrus Motherfuckin' Vakarian…

**A/N: So how was that little cliffhanger huh?**

**It seems pretty cliché to include one of the main cast in the story so soon I know, just thought it would be good moment to include Garrus in the story in that exact point.**

**Please post your opinions into the reviews since I would very much like to get my viewers opinion about these developments.**

**This is MarxistFIN, over and out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marxman Effect**

******A/N: I recommend you check the Garry's mod wiki pages for the Physgun and Tool gun to find out what they look like and what they do In-game.**

___**The Mass effect franchise belongs to EA and Bioware respectively**_

___**Garry's mod belongs to Facepunch Studios and Team Garry**_

___**I own nothing but my OC's and this story.**_

Chapter 4 – Arrest me? How about no.

Well shit, if they really sent Garrus after me I'm pretty fucked, he's a fucking pro at detective work.

I observe as they knock on my door, only to find nobody answering. Garrus then proceeds to kick the door down and rush inside.

Hmm… might as well fuck with them a bit since they're breaking my fucking house down.

I take out my tool-gun; selecting the remover I point the gun towards their patrol car and shoot, and poof! The car is gone in a shower of sparks.

I then proceed to hide behind a corner to observe their reactions.

Garrus seems to be pretty pissed yelling some obscenities while his partner puts a hand to his comm. unit, probably to call a pick-up and inform them of a non-existant stolen patrol car.

I grin as I proceed to leave the scene, when I accidentally step on some glass shards and the sound attracts the attention of the two officers, I proceed to sprint away at full speed, despite my legs already aching like hell from all the walking I had done during the day.

"Stop! Citadel Security!" Vakarian yells after me but I ignore him and continue sprinting.

I have to shake these guys off somehow, and from the looks of things they are calling backup.

I quickly use the tool gun to spawn a bunch of barrels behind me, after doing that I ignite a bunch of 'em on fire.

The two officers quickly jump over the barrels, but I notice suddenly that I spawned the wrong type of barrels… the red exploding-oil-filled-ones…

After about 2 seconds from leaping over the things the barrels explode with huge force throwing the officers to the ground dazzled, but unharmed.

At least I slowed the down to get some time to hide somewhere

I run around a corner and spot an alley, as I run into the alley I spot an open window to some old building and climb inside.

I'm panting and sweating like hell, completely exhausted from my little chase.

It seems that the reinforcements have arrived to the scene and Garrus and his partner are leading the search.

Gotta think of an escape plan, and fast.

I walk around the building observing my surroundings when I finally spot something resembling a trap door.

I try to open the damn thing but it's locked, shit.

I'd have to hack it but I don't have a damn omni-tool to do so.

Only way to get inside would be to blow it up, but that is going to reveal my location to the cops.

There's no way I'm getting out of this unless I turn fucking invisible.

Invisibility… Eureka!

I open up the workshop and search for all kinds of tools, finally I find something called "invisibility cloak".

I load the object to tool gun and spawn it on to the floor, checking the manual from the screen.

Ok, so I'm just supposed to wrap it over myself and activate it and I'll turn invisible, sounds easy enough.

As I wrap the thing around myself I can hear talking from the building's door and I proceed to quickly activate the device.

Just after I activate it, four of the officers burst through the door with their weapons raised.

I wait until they are all inside the building, and then proceed to quietly sneak around them.

As I walk outside I spot their cruisers parked right next to the building.

This time deciding against destroying anymore C-Sec property, I simply proceed to walk away unnoticed.

After finally loosing the cops I lean to a wall and start thinking through my current options since I can't go back to the my old house anymore.

But now I have to decide if I should either remove it so C-Sec or any of the gangs won't come snooping around, or leave it for someone in the slums to move into.

Well, I'll decide about that later, but right now I need another place to stay.

If I joined Cerberus I could enjoy complete anonymity and have a free safehouse, but the problem is that even If I like them in the games, I'm not really sure joining up with them would be a good idea in practice.

And I'm pretty sure they won't bother me if I threaten to release all locations of their research labs, supply stations and the main base of operations where Illusive man aka. Jack Harper is hiding.

Wait a minute…

In my RP chats Santa Marx used to have a one-way-teleporter he could spawn with the developer console, I wonder if it works here, I would just have to name the place and hope that it sends me to the right place.

Maybe I should give it a try.

Opening up the console through the tool gun, I should probably also have the option to open the console through somewhere else in case my tool gun gets lost or stolen.

I enter a command "spawn_obj_1wayteleporter" and the machine appears right in front of me, I enter the destination: "The Citadel Station, Upper wards, Alleyway" and push the big red button on the screen.

After a moment I appear in the very same alleyway that Tali'Zorah will be ambushed in about 3 years.

The keeper that is on the scene seems to ignore me for some reason, even if I did after all appear out of thin air.

After a moment I use the "Undo" –command to get rid of the teleporter that I left behind.

Now that I'm in the upper wards there's bound to be more C-Sec around, so I think I'll have more use for the invisibility cloak.

After a moment, I get the feeling like I have forgotten something REALLY big.

And that's when it hits me…

I forgot that I could change player model at will with the tool gun, aka. I can have instant plastic surgery at will, for free.

I do an audible facepalm when I finally realize it.

I then go to the options with the tool gun and pick myself a new look

And in a flash I look completely different, my haircut now a smooth black buzzcut with a medium sized beard compared to my previous brown short and messy haircut and stubble, when I look into a mirror I seem to look a few years older as well.

After changing my appearance, I walk out of the alleyway to a loud an busy marketplace.

Casually walking around, I pass a couple of C-Sec officers who don't even glance towards me and I smile inwardly because of that.

Now, about finding a job, I think I'll find one anyway, if not for money then at least to pass time and get myself some reputation, one path would be the shadow broker, I could maybe get in contact with him through Barla Von, Fist or one of his other numerous agents.

And now that I look a little older, I think I'll be that more convincing.

I take the still very slow elevator to the presidium along with a bunch of other people, which include a mean looking krogan and a salarian that is busy reading something from his datapad.

As the elevator finally arrives to the presidium I walk out and go straight to Barla Von, crossing the bridge to the financial district and arriving to his office.

"Ah, welcome Earth-clan, is there something you need?"

He asks me, sounding genuinely curious.

"Are you Barla Von? I heard I should come to you for some… Information." I say looking around to make sure nobody else is listening.

"You heard correctly Earth-clan, I am a financial adviser but my real dealings are in information brokering." He replies between taking deep breaths.

"So, are you really an agent for The Shadow Broker, or am I in the wrong place?" I reply with a slight grin.

"Why indeed I am, although my information does come at a high prize."

"Well to tell you the truth I'm not really here for information, I'm actually here to get in contact with the broker to offer my services in exchange for a new identity." I explain my situation and he seems to ponder my offer for a while before replying.

"What exactly would you have to offer for The Shadow Broker?"

He asks sceptically

"Well, I have many tools and skills, one of them being able to change my appearance in an instant, let me show you."

He looks at me, seeming pretty puzzled by what I'm going to supposedly do.

"I'll believe it when I see it"

He answers bluntly.

So I take out my tool gun and go to the options to switch my appearance once more, this time to a guy with a long blonde ponytail and clean-shaven face, but seemingly no age difference.

He seems to be pretty speechless after that little stunt and I put my tool gun away after that.

After a while he regains his composure and speaks in a plain tone again.

"It seems you could be useful after all, with your ability to switch appearance instantly you could theoretically never get recognized by C-Sec after completing a job, if they see your face of course."

"So am I hired then?"

I ask with a glimmer of hope.

"Not so fast, I'll have to get in contact with the broker first and inform him of your… unique ability and let him take it into consideration, He'll contact you after he's come to a decision."

He states with his usual plain tone.

"But I don't even have an omni-tool, and even if he had, he doesn't have my contact information."

"I'll give you one of my spare ones, the broker has the contact info for that already, now you'll just have to wait for his decision."

He says and waves me away dismissively.

I leave without saying a word and try to figure out how my new toy works.

Even after an hour of tampering with the damn thing I can't really make heads of tails of it.

I've been able to start up the device and search stuff from extra net but not really how to use the tech skills this thing is supposed to have like overload.

I'm currently looking through the manual that came with the device to figure out the basic functions, but the text is so damn small it takes a lot of effort to make sense of it.

Eventually I'm able to figure out how to use the mail system works so I'll be able to open the broker's message when it arrives.

And eventually it does, as I read through it a smile comes to my face.

He agreed to consider it, and has a spying job for me as a test for my skills and says that there will be more work available if I complete this task.

Apparently my target is some big-shot businessman called Elliot W. Johnson who is said to be illegally supplying arms and Red Sand to the Blue Suns on The Citadel, I'm supposed to record the deal and the Broker will sell it to the highest bidder, probably to some Spectre or C-Sec.

The meeting is supposed to take place in warehouse 31 down in the lower wards in about 2 hours. Good, I'll have some time to eat first. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast and I still have lots of money left, not that I'll run out of it or anything.

I walk around the presidium, spotting a small restaurant run by a couple asari and step inside.

As I sit down to a table by the window, and I'm approached by one of the waitresses.

"Hello sir, are you ready to order?" She asks innocently, as she handles me a list

"Just a glass of water, and number 26." I say after a while as I look through the menu.

"Your food will be done in a moment." She says while taking the list and going back to the kitchen area.

Number 26 was actually Chicken pasta with mushrooms, I used to make it myself when I was back home and nobody else was there to cook anything.

After a while they brought my food and I started digging in, the food was actually quite tasty, not sure what type the mushrooms are exactly but they sure are tasty.

After finishing my food and emptying the glass, I pay the bill and make my way to the rapid transit, using it to travel back down to the lower wards.

As I make my way to the supposed warehouse's gates, I take out my cloak, wrap it around myself and activate it, turning myself invisible to the naked eye.

I use my tool gun to shoot a rope to the wall surrounding the courtyard around the warehouse, and start climbing it. Luckily it isn't too tall so I'm just able to climb over the damn thing.

After dropping down not-so-silently, I start sneaking around, trying to find a entrance to the building.

I spot ladders that seem to lead to the roof, so I start climbing and after arriving to the top, I spot a ventilation shaft, I wonder if I'm able to fit in.

Luckily the thing is wide enough for me to almost crouch through.

I start crawling through the shaft and at one point spot a little hole that shows the mid area where a few guards seem to be gathered with a guy in a nice suit, supposedly Johnson, standing behind them.

Seems like this is the place.

I go through the workshop and spot a remake of the Counter Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes' "Snake Cam".

I grin as I select the thing, and soon enough it appears into my hand.

Looking through the thing I spot a recording option, inserting a data card into it for memory.

Soon I stick the camera through the hole observing, but not recording just yet.

I wait for about half an hour, my body already getting sore from lying in the cramped shaft.

And finally a bunch of men in blue armour appear to the scene.

I set the recording on and observe the meeting as it takes place.

"Did you get the stuff we requested?" The leader of the Blue Suns delegation, a human, asks.

"Yes, it's in these boxes behind me, high-grade weapons straight from the factory." The man in the suit exclaims proudly.

"And?" The Blue Suns officer asks again, clearly sounding annoyed.

"Over there on the right is the Red Sand shipment, all 80 kilos as requested." He replies back sounding a little less enthusiastic.

"We're going to check the crates to make sure you aren't bullshitting us. Boys! Open those crates!" The lead one says once more as 3 of his men move in to open one of the big crates supposedly containing Red Sand, as the rest check the weapons crates.

As they open the tops of the crates to check them, they take one of the bags containing the red, powder like substance that is Red sand.

"This is the real deal boss!" One of the batarians checking the Drug filled crates confirms.

"Same here." Says one of the turians by the now open weapons crates.

"Alright then, we'll be transferring your payment now. Nice doing business with you Mr. Johnson." Says the leader of the Blue Suns group as he completes the payment with his Omni-tool"

"Likewise gentlemen, have a pleasant evening." He sais as he checks the money he received through his Omni-tool.

Soon enough the mercs start moving the crates to some trucks waiting outside.

As soon as the last of the crates is in the truck, the Suns leave, as do Johnson and his bodyguards.

When everyone has left I stop the recording and put the tape into my Omni-tool to send it to the Broker.

After sending it, I start crawling back out of the shaft, my limbs now completely sore from lying for so long in the same position.

After arriving outside I hear a ping coming from my Omni-tool, It's from the Broker.

He congratulates me for completing the assignment flawlessly and says that as a reward he has my new identity ready, I just have to give a name.

So I do and he says it'll be added to Alliance and Citadel records soon enough, he also says he'll have a new job for me soon.

I smile at that as I get clear of the warehouse and make my way back to the presidium.

I sign in to a cheap hotel with my new name and after arriving to my room, immediately jump to the bed, completely tired and sore from the day's events.

I can't get to sleep immediately since I have so many thoughts about my future in this universe running in my head that sleep is hard to come by, when thinking I remember that I left my suit into my house in the morning, hopefully the C-Sec hasn't taken it as evidence, the damn suit is one of a kind.

Even with all the thoughts running through my head exhaustion eventually causes me to fall asleep.

**A/N: So that was a little longer chapter, but considering I had to write it about half a day combined, I'd say it was worth it.**

**Leave your thoughts and suggestions to the reviews, I just might take your suggestion and add it to the story.**

**P.s, I might also do a re-write later on, but I won't promise anything.**

**This is MarxistFIN, over and out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marxman Effect**

_**The Mass effect franchise belongs to EA and Bioware respectively**_

_**Garry's mod belongs to Facepunch Studios and Team Garry**_

_**I own nothing but my OC's and this story.**_

Chapter 5 – The first time is always tragic

_2 Months later_

I woke up with a yawn; the last 2 months sure have taken their toll on me.

After starting on the Shadow Broker's payroll, I've had to lose a lot of weight in exercising both in and out of jobs.

My work quota has mostly consisted of spying jobs with the few deliveries in-between, I've yet to kill anyone in my job, which I'm thankful for.

They always say your first kill will scar you forever and you'll remember it till the end of your days.

I'm not sure if it's the same with everyone, but I don't want to re-live a moment every night just because I might have killed some random thug in a fictional universe.

One of the other things I've done in the last few months is to learn to shoot my various weapons that I've decided to use. No, not those shitty Mass Accelerator weapons people use in this universe, I mean old, unique or weird ones.

I remember once going to the homemade range in that very same abandoned warehouse I used on my first time here, the people in the slums were actually helping me set the whole place up as a thanks for helping them with their problems.

Now the place had actual moving targets and all kinds of high tech sensors to check the projectile movement speed and all kinds of cool shit like that.

One of the more weird weapons that I tested out was an old Japanese weapon; something called the "Knee Mortar".

The "Knee mortar", or if you're feeling official, Type 10 Grenade discharger is a light infantry mortar used during WW2 by the Japanese.

Now the name "Knee mortar" doesn't mean you should fire it from the knee, some 'muricans did that and broke their knees from the recoil.

The name actually comes from it being supposed to be carried on the knee when not in use.

According to the thing's Wikipedia page (Wikipedia still exists in the future apparently.), It has effective range of about 65 meters, but I think it's supposed to be used a little closer, I think it'll be useful in medium range combat due to it's compact size.

Now somebody might think I'm stupid when I'm using such an old weapon instead of a "modern" underslung grenade launcher.

Well, I was told to have fun, so if I kill someone, I might as well do it with style.

I've also thought about getting some weapons from other universes like Halo or Gears of War, but I haven't decided if I'll get any of those yet.

Although a Needler or a Plasma pistol would be kinda cool to have.

My aim has also improved in these last two months; I can now hit targets from farther distance a LOT better now than I did when I first got here.

One of the other things that happened is that the C-Sec ended the investigation for "an unidentified prankster in a Santa Claus-costume" since the person (Aka. Me) had disappeared and hadn't been spotted anywhere on the Citadel in the last two months of investigation according to official record.

One of the benefits of having the ability to change appearance at will is that Cerberus has yet to come knocking on my door to "recruit" me and I plan to keep it that way.

Since my face was never really identified, I'm using my "real" face as my default look when walking on the streets, although I can't really use my Santa Marx-costume since it would attract too much attention from the authorities.

I've actually thought about moving out of the Citadel to some colony.

One of my dreams always was to have my own state, and now since I'm in Mass effect-verse, I'd probably be able to either conquer or purchase my own planet to build a nation on.

Yeah, that is one crazy dream, one that might even be possible to achieve in this crazy universe that I live in.

I still have yet to try many of my tool gun's functions, one of them being able to spawn Non playable characters or NPCs in short.

I wonder if the friendly NPCs I spawn in this place are as dumb as they were in game, hopefully not, I wouldn't want them calling me Freeman and following me everywhere like some dumbasses.

It could be interesting if they were to be actually intelligent…

As I'm thinking about the past two months, my Omni-tool pings as a message comes in.

It's from Shadow Broker, it seems he has a new job for me.

According to the message, my objective is to protect some Human politician belonging to the Labor party when she's giving her campaign speech in the presidium in approximately 2 hours, since she is campaigning for better co-operation between humans and the other species, it is believed that some pro-human extremist groups like Cerberus might try to assassinate her during the speech.

Well, sounds like this might very well be my first firefight ever. Hopefully I won't die.

I don't want to know what getting shot and respawning feels like.

I prepare myself for the assignment both mentally and physically by checking that I have all my gear packed and ready.

This assignment might also be a good change to test my NPCs, I think I'll take use the Half-life 2 rebels for now; later on I'll be testing the Soviet Red army and the German Wehrmacht.

In about an hour and a half, I am at the scene where the speech is supposed to take place, there is the stage and podium and some chairs for the audience to sit on.

Before anyone arrives I check the nearby area for any possible hiding spots where the assassin might take the shot from, if it is a sniper that is.

There seem to be a lot of balconies where a sniper might be hiding, so I might not be able to spot one in time to save the politician.

Well, I could always just allow her to respawn after I've killed the assassin if she happens to get shot and dies.

I look around for a while more before finding myself a good spot to wait and observe.

The first people are starting to arrive as I unfold the bipod on my Silenced Sako TRG-42 bolt-action sniper rifle.

I quickly pull the bolt back and insert a 5 round magazine that holds .338 Lapua Magnum Armor piercing rounds.

And after a moment I decide to Spawn my first NPC to work as a spotter.

With a shot from my tool gun a guy dressed in the grey and blue Half-Life 2 rebel uniform with Lambda Icon and everything appears next to me.

"What? Where am I?" He asks clearly confused.

"There is no time, get ready, you'll be acting as my spotter." I just tell him quickly; hopefully he'll just follow orders since he is just a mindless NPC.

"Whatever you say, so who are the bad guys?" He asks me as I handle him the binoculars.

"Anyone who might threaten that woman on the podium, so basically anyone with a gun pointed at her." I explain as I survey the area through my rifle's scope.

"Got it." He acknowledges and goes quiet as he starts surveying the area, mainly the nearby hotel's balconies.

We stay there for a while waiting for the speech to start.

After about 15 minutes she clears her throats as she starts her speech.

We pay no real mind to the speech since it's not really relevant to the assignment.

And soon enough my spotter points to a balcony were sure enough a guy in the trademark white Cerberus armor is setting up a sniper rifle to take a shot at the woman speaking on the podium.

I hold my breath to steady my aim and slowly pull the trigger, not having to worry about anything but the distance of about 200 meters.

And as the rifle kicks against my shoulder I can see the guy drop with a bullet going through his arm, well atleast he didn't die, he just won't be shooting for a while with that bullet in his arm.

I pull the bolt back, ejecting the spent round and then pushing it back down to its place.

For a while there's nothing new happening, and we actually switch roles for a while since if the guy next to me happens to kill one of the assassins it won't be on my consciousness at least.

I soon spot a guy in the crowd reaching for a pistol, supposedly to try and shoot our little politician.

I point his location to my temporary partner and he takes aim at the guy as he stands up and walks next to the podium with a gun in his hands, shouting something at the politician.

Soon enough, he falls to the ground with a bullet in his chest and that's when shit hits the fan.

A bunch of guys in same kinds of clothing come in with pistols and assault rifles alike.

"Weapons free." I tell my shooter as I grab myself a Silenced SVD from the bag and take aim at the armed group who are already shooting at the fleeing politician.

She is by some weird luck able to avoid all the incoming projectiles and attempts to escape the shooters by jumping into the lake in the middle of the presidium.

The NPC next to me has already shot the last of his bullets, killing 2 of the attackers and wounding one, still leaving 4 more for me to shoot as he reloads.

I hold my breath again as I take aim at one of the guys who is just standing in place, shooting into the water as he tries to hit the politician under the surface.

I don't really think about the consequences as I aim at his chest as I pull the trigger, sending the rifle round through his back, making him fall to the ground… dead.

For some reason, his death doesn't really bother me at the very moment, must be the adrenaline rush shutting out any other thoughts than the mission objective.

I switch to another target and pull the trigger, hitting into the back of his neck and going out through his throat blood gushing rapidly out of the wound as he falls to the ground as well.

After that I have to breath out.

As I look at the rebel soldier next to me I can see that he is finished reloading and already aiming to finish the guy he wounded previously.

As I take aim again, he proceeds to shoot the other survivor through his lower back and the last guy, finally taking notice of his friends lying around dead on the ground abandons his attempts to take out the politicians and attempts to run but I finish his escape attempt with a round through the back of his skull.

As the last guy drops to the ground, the C-Sec finally arrives to the scene.

I take this as my time to leave; I take out my tool gun to remove the rebel standing next to me, along with all the weapons and bullet casings on the ground.

After removing all the evidence of myself ever being here, I proceed to leave my hiding spot in the apartment building I'm in.

As I calmly walk through the front door, I can see C-Sec all around the scene, some of the officers are helping the politician out of the lake, her clothes all wet now from diving into it.

As I look at the bloody corpses that haven't been covered yet as I feel a bile rising to my throat.

And soon enough my breakfast comes out along with all the vomit.

No matter how many dead and mutilated corpses you see in news clips or games, it can never EVER prepare you to seeing an actual dead corpse on the ground.

As I puke again, I'm thinking about the possible consequences of these events.

The C-Sec might interrogate me for being a witness but they'll never be able to combine me to the shots that took place due to having no evidence against me.

To them I'm just some kid who happened to witness a bunch of people get killed and probably scarred for life.

And soon enough a salarian officer comes over to me, probably to ask some questions.

"So where were you when the shooting took place?" He asks, sounding calm and professional.

"Not really, I was taking a nap in my apartment when I heard some gunshots from the outside which woke me up." I state with a calm tone and a perfect poker face.

"So you witnessed the shooting from the beginning? Was there anything specific you would like to point out?" He asks as he continues his questioning.

"Well, I could see one of the guys already dead on the stage while the rest arrived after a moment, all of 'em coming in with guns blazing.

And soon after they started shooting, one of them dropped to the ground with a hole in his back, I didn't see where the shot had came from and I didn't really hear it either, so he may have been using a silenced weapon." I explain and he nods for me to continue as he writes some notes.

"The other ones continued to shoot at their escaping target which seemed to be the lady over there, despite their friend just being taken out, and one after another they were taken down and as the last one attempted to run, he was shot in the back of his head apparently."

I say as I finish my little tale.

And soon enough the C-Sec officer finishes with taking his notes.

"Is there anything else you would like to add?" He asks seeming ready to leave already.

"Nothing comes to mind… Can I go now?" I ask him trying to sound bored.

"Well I have no more questions so you are free to go." He says as he leaves me alone to join the other officers on the scene.

I then turn away to head back to the hotel I'm staying in.

When suddenly I hear a loud crack from a distance as a bullet strikes the female politician being questioned in her leg, and she screams in pain as the officers scramble to protect her.

Another crack sounds hitting one of the escorting officers to the head, breaking through his barriers like they are nothing and blowing his brains out.

As the officers try to spot the sniper I hide from sight and put on my cloak and activate it, then proceeding to spawn my silenced SVD and reloading the semi automatic sniper.

After finishing reloading it I come out to find 3 of the officers already lying on the ground all of them with some serious injuries, one of them already dead.

I proceed to crouch down and aim through the scope, finding out that the Cerberus sniper I thought disabled has apparently got back up, probably used medi-gel to stabilize himself.

This time when I take aim, I aim at his head, and after taking a deep breath, fire the gun hitting him squarely in the face in a shower of gore and blood.

The best thing being about the situation is that the C-Sec were too busy trying to find cover to avoid his shots that they didn't even notice me taking him out.

I then used my tool gun to get rid of the stuff once again, and proceeded to continue my trip back to the hotel.

Just before I arrive I hear my Omni-tool ping once more as the Shadow Broker informs me that my payment has been delivered for a job well done, even if the politician was wounded, she will live.

Finally arriving to the hotel, I go straight to my room and proceed to take a cold shower.

Now that the adrenaline rush has completely worn off, the thought about the kills I just proceeded to carry out hits me with full force, and as I continue to sort out my thoughts, the cold water contains to pour down on my naked body.

Eventually I come to terms with myself, constantly reminding myself that if I hadn't killed them they would have proceeded to kill an unarmed woman simply because she had a different opinion about things.

I finally get turn off the water and get out off the shower to dress up, I then proceed to sit down on my bed, turning on the TV.

As the news come on with 'BREAKING NEWS' written in big letters, I already know what the story will be about.

And I know that I'll have to learn to live with the consequences that come with killing other living beings…

**A/N: Aaaand I'm just going to cut it there. So we have finally drawn the first blood with this chapter and the next chapter will most probably be about pondering about the deaths caused and coming to terms with it and other stuff involving a certain Cerberus operative.**

**This is MarxistFIN, over and out!**


	6. Chapter 6 (Fixed Ending)

**Marxman Effect**

___**The Mass effect franchise belongs to EA and Bioware respectively**_

___**Garry's mod belongs to Facepunch Studios and Team Garry**_

___**I own nothing but my OC's and this story.**_

Chapter 6 Dealing with reality

"Humans do some very interesting things, like besides killing ourselves, we also kill each other. Murder. And we're the only ones who do it by the way, Humans are the only species on earth who deliberately kills members of our own species for personal gain… or pleasure, sometimes it's just fun. We're also the only ones who kill members of another species for personal gain… or pleasure that's what hunters do. That's us, human beings, interesting folks… murderers."

Said George Carlin, the legendary comedian as I watched one of his last live stage shows from 2008.

"Here's an interesting form of murder we can come up with, assassination. You know what's interesting about assassination? Well not only does it change those popularity polls in a big fucking hurry, but it's also interesting to note who it is that we assassinate, have you ever noticed who it is, ever stopped to think who it is that we kill?"

Carlin has been my favourite comedian for a long time, well to tell the truth I only knew about him 2 years after his death, but even then he was still funny.

"It's always people who've told to live together in harmony and try to love one another; Jesus, Gandhi, Lincoln, John Kennedy, Bobby Kennedy, Martin Luther Kind, Medgar Evers, Malcolm X, John Lennon. They all said, "Try to live together peacefully." BAM! Right in the fucking head."

I snicker as he proceeds to imitate a bullet going through his head.

"Apparently we are not ready for that, yeah that's difficult behaviour for us."

That strikes me as quite funny since it's already been little over 170 years since his death in this universe and his message is still relevant.

As I continue watching the rest of the show he continues to list a bunch of other forms of interesting, or in his words; "Extreme human behaviour" like genocide, torture, cannibalism and necrophilia.

Well, some of those things could probably be applied to other species as well considering the universe I live in.

After a while the show finished and I shut down the TV to look at the clock, it was already 7PM.

My stomach starts gurgling loudly and I decide to make myself something to eat.

Since the hotel room had an actual kitchen for a change, I'll be able to cook my own food.

Although the stove is kinda different from the ones back home, I've managed figure out how to use at least the basic functions.

I decided to make some quick Finnish sausage hash or "pyttipannu" with some leftovers from the fridge.

After frying all the ingredients in some good ol' dairy butter I throw the meal onto a plate and dig in.

It tastes pretty decent, even if the potatoes were exported all the way from Poland.

After eating I leave the dishes into the sink and put on my jogging gear which consists of a T-shirt, a Hoodie, grey sweatpants and white sneakers,

I also pick my Makarov pistol since it's soon going to be dark and you can never really be safe in this place.

I also use the tool gun to select a random appearance again so Cerberus won't recognize me if they happen to be spying on me since they already know my default look.

And after a few minutes I'm ready to go and open the door to leave.

As I walk through the hallway, I could swear someone is watching me.

Call me paranoid but you can never be certain, not when you're a guy like me, one who doesn't even belong here to begin with.

As I arrive to the lobby I greet the Volus working behind the desk as I walk outside, he seems to be so concentrated in his work that he doesn't even notice me.

As I'm walking on the street, I notice that the station has already moved to night-time since the artificial sky has darkened and the street lights are on.

I've always liked moving during dark hours since it's a lot more exciting to walk when you don't really know what you'll run into.

My usual route goes first through the upper markets and then to the slum areas, and after that back to the hotel.

I still can't really shake the feeling of being watched, hopefully some stupid mugger won't try his luck when I'm going through a dark alley.

As I'm about to step inside the elevator leading to the upper wards, I can hear clacking of feet nearby, but when I turn around there's no one there.

Okay, this is usually a scene in the movies where the main character is supposed to get ambushed when he turns his back, so I slowly walk backwards towards the elevator.

I sigh with relief when the elevator starts going down.

And that's when I hear someone de-cloaking behind me and before I can turn around I can feel a needle being stung into my side and I start to feel the effects soon enough and fall to the ground, and just before blacking out I can hear an unmistakable female voice saying something into her comm. unit.

'It seems Miss. Lawson and Cerberus finally got me…' and that was my last thought before falling into unconsciousness.

After I wake up I notice I'm tied to a chair, how fucking cliché is that?

But it's not just any chair; it seems to resemble the ones you lie in during operation at the dentist.

As I look around more I notice I'm in a dark room with a single light hanging from the ceiling and an electronically locked door at one end and some table with… stuff on it.

Hopefully they won't try to torture any information out of me, that wouldn't be very nice, and most probably would involve a lot of screaming on my part, mostly due to pain.

Well they'll first probably approach me with a job offer and ask some questions and if I decline they start throwing punches at me.

I'll probably answer the hard ones, but if they start asking any hard questions like what my tool gun is and where did I get it.

They won't get the satisfaction of knowing about something as important as that.

…

Aaand… Now I'm bored.

**Switch to 3****rd**** person**

Miranda had been studying the odd revolver shaped device for several hours but she hadn't been able to study the device in front of her more in-depthly, she couldn't force it open since the material had been welded together impossibly hard and any hacking attempts had been stopped by heavy encryption and a genetic scanner requiring a specific person holding it to work.

It seemed that the device, dubbed as "tool gun" by it's previous owner, had been hard wired to it's owner's genetic code so besides him, no-one else could use it.

She hated being in dark about something as unusual as the thing sitting on the desk in front of her.

If she couldn't find the information on her own, she would just force the information out of its owner.

Speaking of the owner, he was certainly one of the most unusual people Miranda had ran into during her career in the secretive organization.

This man had appeared on the Citadel exactly two months ago with no previous records of his existence, starting out by escaping from two C-Sec officers attempting to arrest him by using his "tool gun" to attach balloons into their legs and causing both of the officers to float away while he ran to the nearest elevator.

And a few days later he had offered his services to the Shadow Broker through one of his agents, Barla Von.

Bugs installed to the office earlier on had recorded the whole conversation and brought out a very interesting detail.

The man in the interrogation room apparently had the ability to change his appearance at will, which caused some problems when other operatives tried to track him down on the street.

But now, she was going to get some answers out of this mysterious man…

**Switch back to 1****st**** person**

My thought process was cut short when the door to the room opened and in the doorway stood the one and only Miranda Lawson.

And she wore the very same body hugging catsuit that she had in Mass Effect 2 and 3, which made her look sexy as hell.

'Maybe I should focus on the present, she will surely have some tough questions and I have to be careful not to reveal too much.' I think before she starts speaking in that Australian accent of hers.

"Well aren't you certainly something, appearing on the Citadel with no previous record of yourself and getting attention across the whole station by publicly humiliating two C-Sec officers, escaping arrest, destroying a single patrol car and finally getting hired by the Shadow broker." She states with a smirk on her face as she holds a datapad in her hands, probably reading all the details on me that have been gathered by Cerberus during the last two months that I've been in this universe.

"What are you getting at here Miss Lawson?" I ask with a serious face.

She turns towards me, seemingly shocked by the revelation that I know her name.

"How do you know my name? Did you get it from the Shadow Broker?" She asks with a cold tone, her Ice-queen persona clearly showing.

"Oh I know a lot about you, I also happen to have lots of knowledge about Cerberus, its operations and The Illusive Man, or should I say Jack Harper?" I state calmly like I'd be explaining the weather, knowing full well that she might kill me, which wouldn't really matter since I can't actually die for good.

She gives me a cold glare as I continue with my story.

"You are Miranda Lawson, born in 2150 as a result of your father Henry Lawson using his own genome to genetically engineer a perfect human. Everything from your Intelligence, Physical and Biotic abilities and appearance were designed to be above an average human, you also have a twin sister named Oriana who was created after you and…"

I don't get to finish as she grabs me by the collar and puts a pistol under my chin.

"How the bloody hell do you know all this?" She asks in a harsh voice, if her glare could be anymore intense right now, I'd already be frozen solid.

"Oh but that's not even all, I also happen to know the location of the Cerberus headquarters, Horsehead Nebula am I right?" I ask with a wide grin growing to my face.

"Oh yeah, and before you shoot me for knowing too much you should probably know that I can't really die since I have this thing called respawn." I say as I start to snicker which eventually turns into a full-blown laughter.

She looks at me like I've lost my mind, which I'm sure has already happened a pretty long time ago.

"You're bloody crazy, and what's stopping me from just beating the rest of the information out of you?" She asks with a still cold, but clearly calmer tone.

"Well, probably the fact that torture isn't a very reliable interrogation method to begin with, since the person being tortured will say anything to end his suffering, possibly the truth, but you can't really know unless you check it." I say matter-of-factly.

"You really don't have anything to threaten me with, I have no relatives, no friends, infinite amounts of wealth, and I'm unkillable, just give up already, you really don't have any way to get the info you want out of me, you might as well try and shoot me to see what happens." I say, trying to to get her to shoot me so I can escape this chair.

And eventually she points her pistol to my forehead; I can't really read her expression but I'm thinking she regrets having to shoot me for being such a huge security risk, not really sure she believes me being able to come back from the dead.

Well, It won't really matter… I'll be gone soon anyway.

And that's when it happens, the gun goes off and my head jerks back against the chair as my body goes limp, and after a few moments, I'm in the very same white room that I was before I arrived to this universe.

'So this really is THE death room, just as I imagined it would be, completely sterile white and devoid of any other life besides myself.'

I snap my fingers and a old school-looking TV appears in front of me, I look to the screen as a map appears of the facility I was being interrogated in.

There's the room I "died" in, and there's Miranda's office… hmm it seems my Omni-tool is right over there.

But the rest of my stuff is missing, including my toolgun the other things are replacable but my Tool-gun is one of a kind.

Hmm.. it seems my lil' gun is in some sort of lab, they were probably trying to figure out how the whole thing worked.

It seems it didn't go so well, when looking at the device it seems unharmed from the outside but I gotta make sure they weren't able to hack it.

Now that I know where my stuff is, I gotta figure out where exactly is this facility in.

I bring out a starmap to the screen to check the location of the facility.

It seems the station is way inside the Terminus systems, it's going to be tricky trying to get out of there.

Well, luckily I won't have to worry about pirates, just have to use my tool gun to remove their ship from around them.

Now, where is the damn hangar…

Ah, there it is.

Now I just have to get my gun and be ready for some opposition.

As I snap my fingers again, a 10 second timer appears onto the screen

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

After that I appear into the lab much to the surprise of the scientists working there.

"Mentlegen…" I say as I rush towards my tool gun.

**A/N: A wild cliffhanger has appeared! What will the reader do?**

**Ragequit**

**Wait for OP to deliver**

**Flame in the comments**

**Write a review**

**This is MarxistFIN, over and out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Marxman Effect**

_**The Mass effect franchise belongs to EA and Bioware respectively**_

_**Garry's mod belongs to Facepunch Studios and Team Garry**_

_**I own nothing but my OC's and this story.**_

**A/N: Some of you may be asking what happened to chapter 6 after it was released and the answer is that I myself and at least 2 readers had pointed out that the previous ending to chapter 6 had been quite stupid and unrealistic, and I apologize for it since I was writing it during the night and I was tired as hell and just wanted to finish the chapter and post it, so I opted for a quick solution. And now, I've fixed it for the better (Atleast in my own opinion it is now better.) So that's that, now enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter 7 - On the run from the guard dog of the Underworld

As soon as I had gotten my tool gun, I used it to spawn my physgun, and then proceeded to use all the stuff in the room to squash anyone who resisted, I crushed one of the guards who was reaching for his weapon with a heavy looking desk, when it impacted it threw him against a wall and I think I heard something crack.

I quickly proceeded to run out of the room to the hallway while everyone inside was trying to recover from the chaos I caused.

The alarms were already going off in the hallways and I could hear multiple footsteps coming around the corner, as I used the tool gun to scan the facility the complete map appeared on to the small screen, I placed a waypoint for the hangar bay.

Before the guards arrived though I spawned a AK-74M assault rifle and loaded the magazine filled with thirty 5.45mm High explosive rounds into the chamber and pulled the bolt back.

I also placed a thick piece of concrete wall in front of me to work as cover, and after a moment, from around the corner arrived a squad of 5 Cerberus assault troopers

I took aim through the Iron sights and released A single shot towards the frontmost guard's chest, and as the round hit his chest was blown wide open by the explosive round.

His comrades didn't waste too long though and started shooting at my cover soon enough.

They spread up to pairs and as another one shot, the other moved forwards.

They would soon reach my cover, and if I didn't think of something soon I'd be a dead man.

So I decided on an easy solution, I quickly spawned an Stielhandgranate Model 24, since the whole hallway was just open ground, the guards would be easily hit by the following explosion and flying shrapnel

As I screwed off the cap on the bottom pulled the pin, I drew my hand back and aimed towards the center of the guys nearest to me.

And then I threw it.

The guards seemed to look at the flying stick in confusion untill it eventually exploded after a few seconds taking both of them with it.

And as the ones advancing towards me looked behind them, I popped out from behind my cover and shot them both in a short burst.

As I didn't hear anymore footsteps, I sighed and removed my previous cover, now riddled with bullet holes.

And that's when I realized I needed some armor, or atleast a shield generator.

Too bad none of these guys had those…

I proceeded to look through the workshop to find anything that could work as protection against the bullets that would most likely eventually hit me.

I couldn't really find anything that I could use, I even came across the MJOLNIR Mark V that was used by Master Chief in Halo CE, but figured that since the armor required the augmentantions to work without breaking my bones, I wouldn't use it.

So I finally just opted to levitate some heavy props with my physgun as movable cover.

With the AK hanging from a sling on my shoulder, I spawned a piece of wall made from some material I can't really recognize, but I know that it's bulletproof so I think I'll be fine with it, I also had to paint it transparent with the tool gun to see where I was going.

I quickly dealt with any guards that came across me and eventually I reached Miranda's office, she didn't seem to be inside, good.

I walked over to her desk and picked up my Omni-tool, but after putting it on I was about to leave when the door opened.

And in the hallway stood Miranda, seemingly shocked by my sudden reappearance.

But she recovered quickly and drew out her pistol, I placed my mobile cover to the ground just as she started shooting.

"How the bloody hell are you still alive, I just shot you dead!" She shouted over to me.

"I told you I can't die, remember?"

I shouted back as i reached for my tool gun and selected the removal option to get rid of her weapon.

And I soon popped out of cover and shot the weapon out of her hand, it dissapeared in a shower of sparks.

But that didn't mean she was finished, oh no.

She started throwing her Biotics at me as I got back to cover.

I quickly came up with a plan to disable her without leaving any lasting damage.

Just as she was about to throw a warp at me, I shot at her hand with the tool gun's rope option and attached the other end to a nearby chair.

And as she threw her warp at me I attached a thruster to the chair and sent it flying into the wall, with Miranda still attached to it, quickly tossing myself to the ground to avoid her biotic attack as it passed right by me.

As I heard the chair hit against the wall I saw Miranda flying to it head first as well.

I quickly shut down the thruster and as she hit the wall I expected to hear a crack, which luckily didn't come, she just hit the wall with a loud thump and slid to the ground, unconscious.

Phew, that was intense.

Now I just have to get to the hangar.

I wonder if it has auto-piloting so my Escape won't be ruined by me not being able to fly.

As I stand over Miranda's unconscious body I decide to pull a little prank on her.

I quickly spawn a seemingly empty bottle of Budweiser and write a note that reads: "Santa Marx was here. =)" And then place it into her hand.

I grin as I imagine her waking up with a headache and a slight memory loss and thinking she got drunk on the job.

I then take out my physgun again and proceed to pick up my mobile cover and continue on my way to the hangar.

I come across a few more squads of assault troopers that I quickly take out with accurate fire from the AK.

I eventually arrive to an expansive hangar where several ships are parked, I look for the one marked as capable of FTL travel.

Eventually I come across a ship that is sleek built with Black, white and grey paintjob and which is around half the size of Normandy SR-1 with toned down Mass Accelerator guns as well.

I can't really marvel it for long since more guards arrive to the hangar and they start to shoot at me, I quickly ran up the ramp and soon come across a technician doing some maintenance work, I quickly punch him across the face and proceed to throw him out of the ship.

And just as the guards are nearing the ramp I close it and run to the cockpit.

I look at the screen not really sure what to do.

I press a random button and the screen lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Systems online" announces the onboard VI in a monotone voice.

'I wonder if this thing can be worked with voice commands.'

"Set course towards the nearest relay." I order and soon enough the ship lifts off from the hangar bay.

But as I soon as we're out of the hangar I can see bigger ships patrolling around the perimeter.

A message flashes on the screen informing that the ships are attempting to get a lock on my own, I quickly grab a EVA suit from the wall and put it on, going over to the airlock and releasing myself out of it, and with my tool gun in had, proceed to aim towards the nearest ship.

And as I fire towards it, it just disappears from existence and I can see some forms in the distance, most likely the crew that is now suffocating from the lack of oxygen.

I then look towards the rest of the ships, taking aim at the biggest ones since they seem to be the biggest threat currently.

And one by one they are all dispatched with their crew helplessly being exposed to the coldness of space.

But just before I'm able to shoot one of the last two frigates, one of them fires towards my ship, luckily the ship VI seems to have activated the barriers since the rounds just bounce off it.

Not wanting to take any chance with these guys I proceed to dispatch of the last two frigates, their crews now joining the rest within the emptiness that is space.

And after taking the last frigate out I quickly aim back towards the hangar that is still open and proceed to destroy the remaining ships that are still docked, and then finally swim back to the airlock to get back inside the ship.

The ship is safe for now and on it's way to the nearest relay.

As I slump into the pilot's chair I open up my Omni-tool to check if anyone has tried to contact me.

And weirdly enough he hasn't.

Huh, he must have noticed my absence; hopefully he doesn't think I'm dead or anything.

Or wait, if he thinks I'm dead, I could easily use this as an way to just quit my job, since I now have a ship of my own, I'm no longer stuck on the Citadel doing a bunch of boring spying jobs.

As I don't just want to sit in the chair, just waiting and rolling my thumbs, I decide to look around the ship.

Since I can't really operate the ship alone and the VI can only pilot the ship, I decide it's time to use some NPCs again to work around the ship.

As I go through the list of available NPCs in the workshop, I select several for possible use, one being the crewmen from Halo.

I decide to think about it later as I walk through the ship, checking all the areas, the ship seems to have only 2 levels as opposed to Normandy's also there are no elevators since they are not really necessary for just 2 levels.

As I'm finishing walking through the ship I finally arrive to the room that supposedly is the captain's quarters.

It's really just a small cabin with a bed and a work desk.

But before I decide to go anywhere, this ship needs a new paintjob to hide the Cerberus logo before any Alliance ships decide that it would be a good idea to shoot me down.

"Computer stop the ship near the relay, I'll be going outside."

"Affirmative." It acknowledges.

And then I sit down on to the chair and I can feel my stomach gurgle; guess it's time to pay a visit to the mess hall.

Arriving to the room I can see the MRE dispensers nearby, already filled.

Guess they were preparing the ship for patrolling duty.

I quickly snatch a tube of some food paste from the dispenser and down the disgusting stuff into my mouth.

I quickly wash the awful taste from my mouth with a glass of water.

That stuff was supposed to be fried chicken? The taste sure didn't resemble chicken in any way.

As I sit down on to a table I start to ponder what I'm going to do now that I supposedly have my own ship.

Do I gather a crew, just like Shepard will in 3 years from now?

Do I settle down to a planet and sell the ship to someone else?

What am I supposed to do?

I keep thinking until the VI finally informs me that the ship has been parked next to the relay that I can go outside now.

So I put my EVA suit back on and take my tool gun with me and start giving the ship a cool new dark green and red paint job, I even paint a hammer and sickle to the side where the Cerberus logo used to be just for the lulz.

Eventually finishing with the painting and satisfied with the work, I return back inside the ship.

"Computer, make the jump." I order as the ship steers towards the awaiting mass relay.

As the bolts of energy from the relay wrap around the ship and launch it away to it's destination I only have one thought in mind…

The next few weeks will surely be most interesting…

**A/N: And here… we… go!**

**That sure was a fun chapter to write, although the fight with Miranda might have been kind of lame and easy because I'm not really good at writing other characters, especially main story characters like her because I've personally only played through the first game but watched a few clips and a walkthrough of Mass effect 2, so forgive me if I'm not able to give accurate enough depiction of the characters.**

**But I have a question for you my readers!**

**Who would you like to see in the main characters new ship's crew? Post your suggestions for both the NPC maintenance crewmembers and possible ground team members; both OCs and actual story characters are okay, just as long as they are not the ones from Normandy SR-1 or 2.**

**I originally though about placing some crewmen from Halo since they are already existing NPCs in Garry's mod, but then I decided to let you guys have your say on this subject since it's going to be a really vital part in the story.**

**Post your suggestions either in PM or Review form, thank you.**

**This is MarxistFIN, over and out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Marxman Effect**

**A/N: I'll be answering to some reviews that have been posted in the last few chapters**

**Aeres: Thank you for your kind words, they really gave me inspiration to continue writing this story.**

**RottenLee Ravenous: I hope you're satisfied with the sniping mission's portrayal of the rebel NPC, and I currently don't have an update schedule, I just update it when I can, it's usually once a day or every 2-3 days.**

**Chris7221: Thank you for your thoughts they are much appreciated, and I know he's a little OP so the action scenes aren't that intense, but it's supposed to be like that since the story isn't really about the main character surviving in a dangerous environment but having fun with the universe that he'll be stuck in for the next 5 or so years.**

**FtDLulz: Don't get your hopes up just yet; this is still going to mostly be Mass Effect and Garry's mod although I might involve minor things like some weapons from Halo-verse.**

**iOptimumReaper: What exactly do you mean with "other stories"? I don't remember writing any other stories to this site.**

_**The Mass effect franchise belongs to EA and Bioware respectively**_

_**Garry's mod belongs to Facepunch Studios and Team Garry**_

_**I own nothing but my OC's and this story.**_

Chapter 8 – Building a team

Now that I'm out of that Cerberus facility I have to start thinking about my current circumstances, firstly I have to change the IFF tag, don't really know how I'm supposed to do that.

And then the second thing is that I need a crew.

And thirdly, I need to build up some reputation; anywhere goes be it Terminus or Citadel space.

So, it's either back to Alliance space, The Citadel or Omega, since those are the three I can think of right now.

Since I'm still inside Terminus I think I'll just head to Omega, I think finding fresh recruits there will be much easier than in either Alliance or Citadel space.

Funny how Shepard will start his recruiting from the Citadel but I'll try to gather my own team from its dark counterpart Omega.

I thought about selling my current ship later on when I have the crew and find a bigger one.

I could maybe even become a pirate, steal some alliance ships maybe and gather a crew that way?

That sounds nice, only problem is that I wouldn't get that good of a reputation back in either Alliance or Citadel space.

But who really cares when the Collectors attack or Reapers for that matter, I'll be there to help them so they'll have nothing to complain about if I happened to steal a few of their ships.

And now I'm thinking too far ahead, I haven't even arrived to Omega and already I'm having huge plans about the future.

"Computer, how soon until we arrive on Omega station?"

I ask the shipboard VI

"The estimated arrival to Omega station is 5 hours, 26 minutes and 41 seconds" It answers.

Might as well catch some shuteye while I wait.

So I walk back to the "my" quarters from the cockpit, on the way checking that all systems are running green.

Arriving inside the room, I quickly strip down to my underwear and get under the sheets to catch some shuteye.

**A little over 5 hours later**

I wake up as the VI informs of me that the ship will be landing on Omega soon.

I quickly get dressed and grab my weapons.

I decide to get something different this time, browsing the spawnmenu's "weapons" category, I come across all kinds of weapons ranging from an old British Brown Bess musket to a Bolter from Warhammer 40K

I decide to take an AA-12 as my shotgun since it's said to have a low recoil and it's fully automatic, also add some incendiary or HE rounds and the thing is a fucking beast.

As my assault rifle of choice, I take a Type 56 Chinese assault rifle which uses a 7.62x39mm round that is also used in the Soviet-made AK-47, one of the differences being that Type 56 has a built in bayonet.

And finally my pistol, I really don't know which one since there are so many to choose from so I decide to pick a Glock 18 since it has a full auto option, but I decide to use FMJ rounds for increased penetration since I don't think the 9mm round would be enough to penetrate any sort of medium or heavy armor by itself.

Finishing with loading up all the stuff, I wait next to the airlock for the ship to dock so I can finally get to exploring this place, I'm pretty sure people will try to mug me as soon as I step onto the station thinking I'm some arrogant kid.

Well, its gonna be a rude awakening for them when they realize I'm not so helpless with my current arsenal.

As I check all my weapons and reloading them with all the special ammo I can hear the VI inform me that the docking tube has been attached and I can now leave the ship.

As I step out of the ship I find that the outside is completely empty, good for me I quess.

I use my toolgun to weld the airlock shut, so if anyone tries to get inside they really can't unless they blow the whole thing up, only way for it to open now is for me to unweld it.

After that I do the same to the ramp and continue on my way, the first place I should probably check out is The Afterlife, after all, that's where Shepard usually starts from when on Omega in ME2.

But as I'm walking, I'm approached by a mean looking trio of batarians armed with pistols, probably some muggers who think I'm an easy target.

"Human, Aria wants to meet you, get over to the Afterlife." The lead one says as he points at me.

"Why would she want to meet me?" I ask, surprised that she would want to suddenly meet me of all people.

"She wouldn't tell, but you better hurry she doesn't like to be kept waiting." They say as they leave me.

Well, looks like the Queen of Omega has taken an interest in me, dunno why.

Well, Shepard was told that Aria had observed him since he entered the Terminus system so it shouldn't be surprising that her men would notice me Escaping from a Cerberus facility located in the middle of the whole system.

Especially since I'm basically one man flying around in a stolen Cerberus patrol corvette.

Gotta remember to change those IFF tags while I'm here.

As I arrive to the Afterlife, the bouncer let me past without any problems, must have been informed about my arrival beforehand.

And as I enter the club, loud music assaults my ears and I briefly wince from the amount of volume.

As I walk around, fully armed with a automatic shotgun, an assault rifle and a fully-automatic pistol I'm surprised by the lack of attention, that is until of course I get up the stairs to Aria's little lounge.

There, I'm stopped by the guards

"That's close enough." States Aria in a commanding tone.

"Sorry but we'll have to confiscate your "weapons" for the duration of the meeting." He uses air quotes when saying "weapons"

Probably because my arsenal must seem ancient to them, still using actual projectile weaponry.

"Fine…" I say as they strip me of my Type 56, AA-12 and Glock, they left my toolgun with me since they didn't really think of it as a weapon.

After stripping me of all my guns they let me pass.

"Sit down." Aria orders me and I sit down to the couch opposite of her.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Yes, it was interesting to watch you break out from that Cerberus facility a while ago, that's not a very easy feat especially for just one guy." She stated, confirming my suspicions about her reasons for meeting with me.

"Well thank you, but where exactly are you getting with this?" I say.

"I was looking for a guy to handle some jobs for me." She says, as I look at her confused by this revelation.

"Well why do you want me exactly, why not just hire some mercs to do it, or send some of your own men?" I ask her as she turns to look at me with a grin.

"Well, I was originally going to hire some freelancers to do the dirty work since I thought you'd be heading back to Citadel space, but you conveniently happened to head here so I took the opportunity to ask if you were interested." She states in that usual cold tone of hers.

"Well, if I do it, I want some sort of favor in return." I state, this might be my chance to get her help in finding me a crew.

"Name it and I'll see what I can do." She replies.

"Since my ship is pretty much empty and being autopiloted by the onboard VI, I'm going to need a crew, could you possibly recommend some people or put in a good word for me?"

"Well I quess that is an acceptable request for what I'm going to ask you to do." She says.

"Alright, so what are these jobs actually, any details?" I ask, relieved that I finally got a solution to one of my bigger problems.

"Well, there's this small group of pirates that think it's a good idea to steal from my incoming shipments, I have their base of operations already figured out, I need you to kill everyone inside that base and then give the signal to my men to return the goods to my possession."

She informs me, shouldn't be too hard, untrained pirates should be a lot easier than professionally trained and equipped Cerberus assault troopers.

"And the other two are assassination jobs, One is a turian is named Tonerceo Epdros, he's been trying to gather together people who want to get rid of me and install himself as a new ruler of Omega, not that he'd succeed but I just want to get rid of him before his actions truly start to affect my operations on the station." She says before continuing.

"Your other target is a salarian named Jonlan Toleon, he's been leading a group of vigilantes and killing my men and members of the major merc groups alike, mostly the blood pack but it doesn't really matter, he broke the one rule on Omega and he must be punished, besides I can't really afford to have the mercs breaking the place up right now." She states before leaning back on to her couch.

"I'll have my men upload the co-ordinates for their known whereabouts to your Omni-tool, return to me after you've done the jobs and I'll see to your reward." She states in a final tone.

"Alright, I'll be going now." I say as I stand up to leave.

The guards give me the weapons as I leave the lounge and proceed down the stairs.

I check my Omni-tool as I look at the turian's last known location, it doesn't seem to be that far away, he's actually stupid enough to stay on the station when he knows Aria is looking for him?

Nevermind, I need that crew and I'm going to get it anyway I can.

Soon enough, I arrive to the building this Epdros guy and his pals are supposedly hiding in.

I quickly take out my Type 56, loading a 30 round magazine filled with armor piercing rounds into the weapon and pulling the bolt back, cocking the weapon.

I then proceed to hack the door with a program I downloaded recently.

The encryption isn't very hard so I'm able to get inside easily.

And soon enough behind the door is a turian dressed in light armor and armed with a shotgun.

I shoot a quick burst into his chest and surprisingly the bullets go right through his non-existent shields hitting the armor and punching a few nasty looking holes into it.

He just falls to the ground, seemingly dead from the bullets that smashed right through his defenses.

I quickly proceed to enter into the building, shouldering my Type 56 and taking out my Glock 18 and switching the firing mode to full-auto.

I also take the tool gun to my other hand and set the remove option on.

I test the tool gun on the dead turian's armor and surprisingly it disappears, well that's going to be helpful.

I eventually come across a trio of salarians, chatting with eachother frantically about hearing gunshots earlier.

"I'm telling you that was not any regular mass accelerator weapon I've heard!" one of them says as the others just huff at him.

"Just shut your mouth, if it is an intruder we have to take him out."

The lead one says as they walk right past me while I'm hiding in a dark corner.

After they've passed me I pop up behind them with my tool gun and Glock and proceed to rid them of their armor and open fire on their exposed bodies.

They don't even realize they are being attacked until their bodies get riddles with a full load of 9x19mm rounds.

But soon enough the gunshots attract attention, I have to silence these weapons or I'll attract everyone in the building to my precence.

Why didn't I think of that before I entered the building?

Man, I'm such an idiot.

As I finish loading a full clip into my glock and pulling the slide back, another group of guards arrive.

I proceed to give them the same treatment of armor removal and hosing them with fully automatic fire from the glock.

After loading yet another clip to my gun I finally decide to open up the workshop menu for weapon attachments and download a compatible silencer for the Glock.

After screwing it on, I proceed further into the building, gradually taking out more guards on my way to the top where the leader of this "movement" supposedly is.

It's funny how I've noticed that the recoil from firing the pistol on full-auto doesn't really affect my aim.

Well, its only logical since I'm fighting in close quarters.

Arriving to the final floor I can see that last of the guards are clearly waiting for me; they must have noticed that their friends aren't reporting in.

I proceed to pick another one of the German stick grenades from the workshop.

As I come around the corner to a hallway leading to some sort of office, supposedly the one Epdros is hiding in; I screw of the cap on the grenade's bottom off and pull the pin.

Holding it for about 2 seconds, I throw it towards the waiting group of people who look at it confused until one of them shouts "Grenade!" and the explosion goes off, effectively eliminating the majority of the group and fatally wounding the rest as they scramble around without either a leg or an arm.

I proceed to walk towards them, ending the wounded ones' suffering with a bullet from the pistol.

I then proceed to enter the room to find a scared looking Turian inside, well I'm not really sure if he's scared I was never very good at reading Turian face expressions.

"Don't kill me please, Aria sent you right?! I can pay double the amount she pays you! I'll do anything! Just please don't kill me!" He seems to be begging for his life, seems like he's pretty new to this kind of thing.

"I don't see anything you could really offer me, why shouldn't I kill you? Aria offered me a crew for my ship which I need desperately, if you can't offer more than that, you're pretty much as good as dead." I say as I point my silenced Glock to his head, ready to put a bullet to his head.

"So, any last words?" I ask him, not really feeling sorry for him since he was stupid enough to go against the one rule on Omega: "Don't fuck with Aria."

He just stays silent.

"I take that as a no then." I say and proceed to shoot him through his forehead.

The blood splatters over my clothes as his dead body falls to the floor.

I then proceed to leave the building, not bothering to look at the carnage that I caused.

Now it's time to pay a visit to Mr. Toleon and his little group…

**A/N: And it's done, The hardest-to-write chapter to this date is finally done. It took me a whole day to figure out where I wanted to go with the story and decided on the darker one.**

**Suggestions for OCs and Crewmembers are still taken if you are interested in making your own mark on this lil' story of mine.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter atleast as much you enjoyed the previous ones, it took a lot of work and free time from me to come up with all the ideas.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**This is MarxistFIN, over and out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Marxman Effect**

_**The Mass effect franchise belongs to EA and Bioware respectively**_

_**Garry's mod belongs to Facepunch Studios and Team Garry**_

_**I own nothing but my OC's and this story.**_

Chapter 9 – Killer for hire

As I made my way over to the vigilante group's supposed safehouse, I realized that I haven't used any NPCs since my sniping mission on the Citadel, maybe now would be a good time to test out those German NPCs.

But which one am I going to use?

The wehrmacht would be a good choice but I also have the Fallschmirjäger and Waffen-SS troopers.

I could still use those Soviet conscripts, just give them an AK and point them towards the enemy.

Nah, that would just be stupid.

Hopefully the translator works so they can actually understand my speech, otherwise I have to go with what little German I learned in school.

When I'm nearing the supposed location of my target, I take out my tool gun and go through my NPC list and click the Wehrmacht rifleman icon 4 times, and soon enough 4 men of the German army are standing before me.

Since I used the default weapon option they are currently armed with the weapons of their own time.

One has an Stg 44, another an Kar98k with a telescopic sight and seems to also be wearing camouflage, I quess he's a sniper then.

The next one is supposedly the Machine gunner since He's carrying and MG42 on his shoulder, the last guy seems to be carrying a Panzerschrek, which will sure come in handy if the enemy is dug-in.

Lastly I spawn a Wehrmacht medic, he doesn't seem to be carrying anything heavier than a Walther P38.

"Männer, folge mir." (Men, follow me) I order the 5-man squad of Wehrmact troopers.

"Verstanden!" (Understood!) They shout in acknowledgment.

And then we proceed to the front of the vigilante group's safehouse.

It's funny how they sound almost like the German voices in Day of Defeat: Source.

We stack up to the door, but as I open it a grenade comes flying out.

"Granate! In Deckung!" (Grenade! Take cover!") One of my soldiers shout as all of us dive for any nearby cover, which for me seems to be a conveniently placed crate.

As the grenade explodes with a deafening boom it leaves a black mark to the ground, but luckily none my team is hurt badly, our MG just got minor burns to his leg and the medic is currently using a medkit to heal it.

But then our sniper's rifle cracks and we can hear a scream coming from the doorway, he probably hit someone.

"Vorwärts, löschen Sie das haus!" (Forward, clear the house!) Our assault unit shouts as the others acknowledge him and continue into the building, around the first corner we are greeted by a hail of gunfire and one my men who is carrying the rocketlauncher gets his shoulder grazed by a round, he hisses in pain but gets back into cover and loads a round into his Panzerschrek.

When the fire briefly stops, probably because the opposition has to vent their weapons, our guy aims his rocketlauncher at them and pulls the trigger, sending the explosive round sailing towards the awaiting trio of vigilantes.

That's four down, only 3 more to go.

As we advance further we come across a single guy with a sniper rifle at the end of the hallway, but we only notice him after our rocketeer takes a bullet through his chest and falls to the ground dead as a rock.

We quickly scramble to any nearby cover before the sniper fires at us again.

"Deckungfeuer!" (Covering fire!) Shouts our assault unit as we all fire our weapons in an attempt to suppress the fire while our resident sharpshooter is trying to get an aim at the enemy sniper.

The opposing sniper quickly take cover as the bullets from our machine gunner start landing nearby and some even ripping through the pile of crates his hiding behind.

As the machinegunner keeps up the constant fire, the Assault trooper uses this as a means to advance towards the sniper with his rifle at the ready.

The MG 42 soon overheats and when the sniper finally decides it's a good idea to start shooting again our Scharfschütze (sharpshooter) gets his chance to show off and takes the enemy out with a clean shot through the opposing salarian's head.

We all come out of cover after that but we have to wait for the machinegunner to switch the overheated barrel of his MG42 quickly.

Soon we are on the move again.

As we advance we come across all kinds of traps including tripwires, luckily our ever vigilant sharpshooter is able to spot them before any of us step into them and kill the whole group along with it.

We finally arrive to a door leading to a large room that houses the last remaining vigilantes and a shit-ton of equipment.

I nod towards our assault guy and he nods back, I then proceed to open the door where the last two guys are waiting, armed and ready.

Other one is our priority target and the other one seems to be a young human, he's probably no older than 19.

"So you're the one Aria sent after me? I have to say I'm impressed so far." Jonlan says in a confident tone.

"You have to been able to get through all my teammates with little to no trouble with your group of rag-tag mercs, but I can tell you that your journey ends here." He says in a threatening tone, but his partner doesn't seem that confident about his plan of action.

"But I though you said we would surrender!" The young human yells at his boss.

"I lied, this whole room has been rigged to explode, I have the trigger right here, try to kill me, and I'll blow us all to hell." He says sounding confident in his "magnificent" plan.

But before he can finish speaking, I nod to our sniper and he takes the shot.

The bullet hits Tonleon in his hand, making him drop the trigger to the ground before the rest of my squad open fire on him, riddling him with bullets, the human just covers in fear.

After he's down we approach the human and I motion for my squad to lower their weapons.

"Well hello there, what's your name pal?" I say with a fake cheerfulness.

"M-m… Michael…" He says in a quivering voice, this dude is shivering like hell, I'm surprised he hasn't shit his pants already.

"Alright, now Michael… I'm giving you a chance to get out of here since you're just a kid with your whole life ahead of you." I say in a calm tone.

"Try to do something a little less dangerous until you have some more experience, and never EVER, try to become a vigilante on Omega again I'm giving you chance to start over, don't waste it."

He just frantically nodded and quickly ran out of the building.

I then proceeded to check out all the equipment inside the room, there's a LOT of different armor, weapons and mods for both that I'm pretty sure I could make thousands of credits by selling this stuff.

I decide to try some light armor on, picking up a case with Light Scorpion X armor inside; I proceed to put it on.

I remember using Scorpion armor most of the time in my first Mass Effect walkthrough, it was a pretty balanced armor with the cool camouflage pattern.

I try walking in the armor to find that it's actually pretty easy.

The Wehrmacht soldiers are just standing there watching all the stuff inside the room and our sharpshooter even checking out one of the sniper rifles.

Since I can't really carry all the stuff I'm making sure nobody else is going to have it either.

I proceed to pick up the detonator that is still ready to activate the explosives and take it with me.

I then proceed to get rid my temporary squad with my tool gun.

It's sad that I always have to get rid of these guys since they would only attract attention with their outfits.

I then proceed to exit the building and after getting outside take out the detonator and press the big red button on top, effectively destroying anything of value inside.

Throwing the detonator away I proceed to make my way to the spaceport and over to my ship.

Unwelding the airlock, I step inside and go straight to the cockpit.

Putting in the co-ordinates for the Pirate group's base of operations I sit back in the Pilot's chair and decide to browse the workshop again for new NPCs.

After a while I come across a pack called, "Sci-fi citizens V4".

As I look through the screenshots I can see that these guys are exactly what I've been looking for, they will function well as both maintanance crew and a Security team, until I gather up a ground team of course.

As the ship leaves the dock I get up from my seat and make my way to the cargo bay to spawn all the required NPCs.

Hmm… firstly I'm going to need a few them to maintain the engines at all times, then I need a bunch of them to maintain communications and navigation in the CIC, and finally the security detachment who will handle protecting the ship from unauthorized boarders and the distribution and maintenance of weaponry to the rest of the crew and future ground teams.

I then go forth with spawning 5 of them and assign them to the engines, they just acknowledge and get to work.

Next, I make 8 of them to work in the CIC, they also acknowledge and leave the Cargo bay to make their way to their workstations.

And finally my detachment of 12 fully armed and ready security team members.

I proceed to assign some of them to maintining the weapons and the rest get to spend their time free on the ship until ordered otherwise.

They just acknowledge me with unison of "Yes sirs" and get going.

Satisfied with my work, I return back to the second level and sit back into the pilot's chair.

I do not trust the NPCs to fly well so I'm just keeping the VI in charge of flying the thing until I get a better pilot.

After a few hours of just waiting and occasionally getting status reports from the "crew", we finally arrive to the supposed pirate base, located inside an small asteroid which has been hollowed out to make way for all their stuff.

Their ship seems to be parked right outside the base, one of the crewmen informs me that it's an old turian frigate of a class that was decommissioned over 80 years ago.

It shouldn't be much of a threat then, I think I won't be using my tool gun this time, it's much more fun this way.

Besides, their shields aren't powered up so our weapons will most likely just rip through their hull and blow the whole thing up.

"Give me a firing solution on that ship, I want it destroyed so we can land onto that rock." I order the crew and they acknowledge, and proceed to target the doomed ship.

"Target locked." Informs one of the women at the consoles.

"Fire!" I bark as I hear the Mass accelerators positioned under the ship open fire on the target, and soon enough they hit and the vessel goes up in flames.

"Enemy ship neutralized, sir."

"Good, proceed to land on the station and inform the Security team to get ready." I say as I walk back to the cargo bay.

When I arrive, I can already see the team of 8 men already putting on their grey armor, which reminds a bit of the marine armor used by UNSC Marines in Halo 3.

The remaining 4 people are handing out guns and mags from the weapon rack to the team that will be accompanying me to the pirate lair.

Since I have so many different weapons in the rack that I downloaded from workshop, every single member of the strike team has a different weapon, most of them have assault rifles and shotguns but one seems to be carrying a heavy looking sniper rifle, and another of them even seems to be carrying what looks like a flamethrower.

After everyone has their weapons and armor ready, we stack up to the cargo bay ramp, which I remember to unweld before we land.

And soon enough the ramp lowers down and we step out, only to be greeted by gunfire coming from behind some crate formations, one of the men is instantly hit in the chest, but his shields seem to absorb the hit, even if the force of the round makes him stagger.

We quickly get to any available cover nearby, a trio of the team get behind a big shipping crate, and pop out of cover to fire a few bursts every now and then.

Our sniper seems to be using a cloak because I can see a shimmer slight shimmer move past me and over to the enemy's flank.

Our machine gunner, who is armed with an RPK sets up his bipod onto the crate and proceeds fire towards the enemy positions, effectively suppressing them and giving our pyro a change to move closer to the enemy position with his flamethrower.

Now that I look closer at the flamethrower I can see that It's a German one, a Flammenwerfer 41 to be specific.

And soon enough our MG had to stop and reload but he had given enough time for our flamethrower to get close enough to use his weapon.

And I smiled with grim satisfaction as his flamespewing deathmachine burned the enemy positions and I could hear them scream as their flesh was cooked alive from the burning substance that seemed to stick to their skin and burn it to ashes.

After they noticed the pyro that was already in their position, the rest of the defenders turned and ran, only to be cut down by a series of loud bangs that echoed in the hangar bay.

As the sniper's heavy rounds dropped the last of them we all got out of cover to proceed further into the base.

I took that time to look over the weapons the team possessed.

When I looked closer to the rifle that the sniper had, I could see that It was not a sniper, it was a PTRS-41, a anti-tank rifle.

No wonder why that guy he shot no longer had a leg…

My line of though was interrupted as the soldier carrying the flamethrower suddenly erupted into flames from a sniper hitting his tank's fuel reserves.

We couldn't really help him now, besides… he's just an NPC, he's expendable.

After that all of us scrambled to find cover, our own sniper quickly cloaking and setting up nearby with his Anti-tank rifle.

Soon enough, my own shields were depleted by a sniper shot hitting against them, I quickly got back into cover.

"I need some suppressing fire on that sniper! MG, fire on that bastard's position!"

I shouted to the man carrying the RPK

He just followed my orders and set the MG up just as the sniper claimed another victim, hitting one of the regular grunts in the chest after collapsing his shields.

I used my tool gun to spawn myself an RPG-7 and after spotting the sniper took aim, and fired.

His cover consisted mostly of some crates bunched up together; the explosion completely obliterated his cover and him along with it.

After getting rid of the sniper, no one else fired, so I used the time to spawn replacements for the ones that died.

Two men quickly appearing in front of me, one already goes for his fallen comrade's rifle and I give the RPG to the other.

We don't really have any time to get them armor because we are on a tight schedule so I just tell them to grab the shield units from their dead comrades' bodies and then we proceed.

We don't face much resistance after the sniper, just a few patrols as we rapidly move through the base mowing down anyone in the way, I've already have to replace half the men that eventually landed until we reach the last unexplored are of the base.

The area seems to only consist of barracks, with some holding cells nearby, possibly holding slaves or prisoners.

I have always been disgusted by slavery, well not really a surprise when you think that so does most of the civilized world.

But, if we have the chance we are going free each and every prisoner and slave held in this place, too bad Aria wants this place intact, I would've enjoyed blowing it up afterwards.

Soon enough we arrive to a door, stacking up with our rocket launcher at the ready to fire when the door opens.

I quickly open the door and behind it are a bunch of pirates behind a barricade, and they immediately open fire after the door swings open, but not before the rocket is sent flying towards them.

They try to get out of the way, but they aren't fast enough as the explosion leaves nothing but body parts and corpses riddled with shrapnel lying on the floor.

Luckily, the guy carrying the rocket launcher was able to get out of the way just before his shields collapsed.

As we clear the rest of the barracks of the pirates, we arrive to the holding cells, surprisingly finding them completely empty.

Did they sell the slaves already?

Weren't they able to capture any yet?

Guess I have to ask their boss when I meet him.

Not long after that we arrived into a large chamber, there we were greeted by an scar faced Batarian, this must be the boss.

"Welcome gentlemen, to my humble home, I trust Aria sent you to take me out?" He says sarcastically.

"Yes, Aria sent me because you were stealing from her shipments, and that way you broke Omegas one rule: Don't fuck with Aria." I state in a calm tone.

"Oh really now? Well that's too bad for her because I'm not going to stop just because the self-proclaimed "Queen of Omega: tells me to, stealing from her shipments is profitable business you know, she brings in a lot of stuff that other people are not able to aquire, some of the weapons and armor she sells is Spectre-grade stuff." He states proudly, at the same time, I'm sending a message to one of Aria's lieutenants that her stuff is ready for pick-up.

"Well, I think you just made your last mistake, since you talked so much, Aria's guys are already coming in to take back her stolen stuff, and the punishment for breaking Omega's one rule is death, taking effect immediately." I say as my sniper, who has been hidden all this time, shoots his PTRS-41 at the pirate leader, blowing his chest open with the high caliber round, leaving a permanent expression of surpise plastered on his face.

The two remaining men that were with him raise their weapons but our team quickly guns them down.

After that, it's a long walk back to the hangar bay and into our ship.

When we arrive back, we quickly get in through the cargo bay ramp and as it closes behind us the ship lifts off from the hangar bay of the pirate base.

As the assault team start to remove their gear I head straight to the cockpit to see the arrival of Aria's men.

And after hours of waiting, they finally arrive.

I inform them that the base is secure and that they are now free to retrieve all of Aria's stolen goods.

I'm then told by their commander to meet with Aria back in Afterlife to see to my reward.

I acknowledge and he ended the connection.

"Alright, set course back towards Omega."

"Aye, Aye sir." Said the navigator as the ship was readied for FTL travel back to Omega.

And after we arrive, it's time to gather my team for one crazy adventure.

'Oh we're going to have so much fun.' I thought as the ship made the jump.

**A/N: And that's that then, another gunpowder filled chapter of blood, gore and sheer awesomeness, I might even have to change the rating later on if this keeps going.**

**Just to inform you, suggestions for the ground team/OCs are still taken, so if you still want your character into the story, it's still possible.**

**I think I'll have to start skipping some time soon, I can't keep staying in the past when there's so much that can happen when Saren and his Geth(Spoilers: They are not real geth) come in to the play in the coming 3 years.**

**So I want your guys opinion if I should skip a few years, or even months in the story's timeline just so we can get to the first Mass Effect's events?**

**Write your answers by PM or into the Reviews.**

**This is MarxistFIN, over and out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Marxman Effect**

_**The Mass effect franchise belongs to EA and Bioware respectively**_

_**Garry's mod belongs to Facepunch Studios and Team Garry**_

_**I own nothing but my OC's and this story.**_

**A/N: SPOILER ALERT* The main character's name will be revealed in this chapter.**

Chapter 10 – Meet the team

While waiting for the ship to arrive back to Omega, I decided to go check on the NPCs working at the lower deck.

It's interesting how the NPCs almost automatically know how to work on all the various systems of the ship like the weapons and navigation, it's almost like they're robots.

Well, the usual intelligence of the NPCs was pretty primitive in-game compared to real life so of course they would be able to adapt to the various systems a lot faster in reality, they are after all completely AI like in their thinking, they can process stuff faster but they still run completely on logic and programming.

And their programming tells them to follow their creator's lead.

Me.

"ETA to Omega is 15 minutes, sir." Informs the NPC working as the ship's navigator.

"Roger, inform me when we dock, I have to get ready for a meeting." I say as I leave the CIC.

One of the things I should still probably think of is a name for the ship, since from what I remember; Cerberus doesn't exactly name small patrol ships like mine.

Does it really need a name?

I know that I'll get rid of it as my main ship sooner or later to get a bigger ship anyway.

Maybe we can install some special equipment like cloaking to make it work as a scoutship.

We also have to get rid of our dependency on element zero as fuel.

Since the Reapers have driven all of the galaxy's technological advancement to a dead end with eezo dependant technology, effectively ridding all of the scientific advances of any creativity because nobody wants to look for alternate forms of FTL because we have the relays, or find a better form of fuel for ship engines or even weaponry.

And the kinetic barriers are useless against heat based attacks like plasma since they are based on stopping projectiles like the sand grain sized bullets every modern small arms uses in this place.

But what exactly can we use as an alternate fuel for eezo?

Fusion powered engines could be one choice, too bad there are no scientists to actually develop one, maybe in my future nation I could assign some scientist that may or may not come there, to develop alternatives for eezo.

And I'm thinking too far into the future again, damn.

As I'm putting on my armor and readying my weapons once more I hear the Navigator speak through the intercom.

"We have docked onto Omega, sir." The Navigator informs me.

Alright then, show time.

As I step through the airlock and onto Omega's surface, I'm escorted by a group of Aria's men.

And soon enough we arrive to Afterlife, stepping inside I'm once again assaulted by the techno music playing inside.

As we walk up the stairs, I have this feeling that I'll be walking out of this meeting as a very happy man.

My weapons are once again confiscated as I sit on the couch opposite of Aria.

"You've done well with the jobs I asked you to do, one of my lieutenants just informed me that the shipments are all there and in good condition, they are being delivered as we speak." She speaks with gratitude but reverts back to her normal tone when she remembers that she still owes me that favor.

"And yes, I remember you asked me to put a good word in for you in exchange of your services."

"So, was there any specific kind of people you were looking for or is it "anything goes"?" She asks.

"I'm looking for people who are not afraid of high risks, if I'm going to steal an a Council ship, I want a team that is willing to stand with me when I board the thing and steal it for myself." I state with a determined look on my face.

"I want people who are willing to break the galactic law to achieve their goals…" I continue.

"I want people, who are able to handle themselves in battle and who are not afraid of killing…"

"I want people, who are willing to be loyal to the end..."

"I want people, who are willing to trust in me in our darkest hour…"

"I want the best and worst Omega has to offer in the same package…" I say as I finish my little speech.

She has a surprised expression on her face, probably thinking how I was able to pull something like that out.

"Well, I think that can be arranged." She says regaining her posture.

"Good, can you broadcast it live for all of Omega to see or something like that?" I ask her, remembering that ending in Mass Effect 3's Omega DLC where Aria gives a speech to all of Omega after it is liberated from Cerberus occupation.

I see her get up and ready for a little speech/ad for my recruitment.

And soon enough she's in full swing, praising me for the jobs I did for her and at the same time informing about the recruitment for my ship, listing all the things required as she does so.

As she ends her speech, she turns back to me.

"Hope you're satisfied with that." She says.

"Oh I'm not just satisfied, that lil' speech there is going to shoot my recruitment numbers through the fucking roof." I say with appraisal.

She just smiles.

"Glad to hear it, now did you have anything else you wanted to talk about?" She asks returning to her usual cool attitude.

"Not really, that'll be all for now, although you will probably see my face in the future, it just might not be in the way you think." I say with a grin as I stand up from the couch and leave after retrieving my weapons.

As I'm walking towards the exit I can hear some whispering from the tables, possibly talking about me.

I'm not really stopped by anyone as I'm on my way back to the ship, people will probably contact me through my Omni-tool since it's the most oblivious way to get in contact with me.

When I'm back at the ship my Omni-tool suddenly pings with an incoming message.

It's from someone named "Aela'Orzh nar Tonbay".

Huh, must be a Quarian if the name is anything to go by.

"_Greetings, I'm Aela'Orzah nar Tonbay. I saw the speech Aria gave about you, I would be interested in joining this "team" you're gathering, I won't require any payment. I'm currently on my pilgrimage (See the linked file for more info) and I'm certain I would be able to find something of value when I'm traveling with you._

_Now, you might be thinking what exactly would I have to offer?_

_I'm a talented pilot and engineer._

_I scored top of my class when in fly school and I've learned to repair a lot of things when working in the fleet._

_I was not very liked in the fleet because I openly spoke about making peace with the geth and treating them as living beings, not just tools to be discarded._

_I wait for your reply, Keelah Se'lai."_

There was also a photo of her, attached to the message with the pilgrimage info; she's a female it seems.

Well, with what she has to offer, she's definitely in, there's also the plus of not having to pay salary, but I think I'll give her some money anyway since money isn't really an issue with me.

I quickly write a reply to her, accepting her offer and informing her to come over to my ship and report for duty.

Alright, now that we have a pilot, we're still going to need a heavy hitter, a sniper, possibly a biotic, a medic, and someone with tech skills.

And we'll probably pick up some others that want to come on the ride.

And when the ship gets full?

We get another ship.

And when we have that full?

We build a fleet.

When the fleet is full?

We settle on a planet.

And on the planet we settle, we build our little socialist paradise where government takes care of everyone's needs.

After colonizing a few planets, we declare ourselves an independent power from the rest and when the time goes on, we'll be ready for the Reaper invasion.

Now there's a plan.

I decide to wait for the Aela outside the airlock.

As I'm waiting, I'm browsing through the other people who've sent requests to join my team, there must be atleast a hundred people, but I'm currently going to take along just a few.

Apparently a Ex-Blood Pack merc, a Krogan named Borvlan Gratok has decided to jump into the bandwagon that is my constantly growing team, he says he's decent with any weapon except sniper and is along for the ride just for the fights we are certain to have, kinda reminds me of Wrex.

I inform him to come over to my ship just like I did with Aela.

Next on the list is apparently a Salarian, someone named Salas Arle, says he's a decent sniper and knows his way around tech.

He's apparently in for the loot that will certainly come from all the ship raids we're going to have; it was in the job description after all that we would be stealing both ships and their cargo.

Next, we have an Asari named Irenia Shasia, obiviously her biotic abilities will come in handy but she says she's also talented in the art of healing. Says she's in to see some new places aside from her little private clinic that was established on Omega.

Finally there's a Turian, Tonian Kyril, He was apparently a Spec-ops operative when serving in the Hierarchy but got tired of it and decided to become a freelancer merc. Now he's out of job and looking to join my team for mostly the same reasons that Salas was joining up for, which is loot and profit.

There's a whole bunch of other people, including Batarians, who want to join but I ignore them for now, and inform the chosen ones of my ship's location and tell them that I'll meet them all at the airlock.

After a while of waiting, I can see a group of 5 people in the distance walking towards me.

And soon enough I can hear their talking as they approach me.

"Welcome aboard everyone, I'm the Captain of this ship and your new boss, my name is Matt "Marxman" Nordwall." I say with some enthusiasm.

I just see some of them give me a look that says, "Is this guy for real?"

"Now if you'd please follow me, I'll give you a tour of the ship." I say as we proceed through the airlock.

I then show them around, and as we finish, each of them leaves to do something that will help them kill time.

But as everyone goes to do something else, I'm approached by Tonian.

"Hey cap'n may I ask you about something?"

"Sure, what is it?" I respond.

"When we went through the weapon racks I noticed that the equipment you carry seems to be pretty ancient, I mean, they don't even carry any eezo." He says sounding confused.

"Oh that stuff? It's actually my personal little collection, I like old projectile weapons, and you're right, they're pretty ancient, some of them are over 200 years old by now but they still work pretty decently, there's also the fact that they can't overheat from continued use, even if they have to be cleaned from time to time." I state, defending the only weapons that I know how to use.

"But do they even have the stopping power the modern guns have? Their bullets don't travel at the same speed as eezo powered weapons and they can't be folded up." He says again.

"I haven't yet seen an Eezo powered weapon with an underbarrel shotgun, a scope and a silencer attached to it." I finish with a grin.

He just sighs

"I quess there's no way to change you mind about this?" He says in a tired tone.

"Nope, but I'm not forcing you to use 'em, I'll be sure to buy you guys some weapons next time we go shopping."

He just nods and goes over to a desk to assemble and disassemble his Raptor X assault rifle and some other weapons he has with him.

I check the crew quarters to see Irenia and Salas play some card game that I don't really recognize; I was never much into poker or any other card game for that matter.

And as they play, Gratok observes them since he doesn't seem to have anything else to do.

I proceed to go up the stairs, past the CIC and into the cockpit; I can already see Aela already preparing the ship for departure.

"Excited?" I ask her in a curious tone.

She jumps in her seat a little before turning towards me.

"Oh, it's just you Matt… you scared me a little." She responds in a shy tone.

"Are we ready for departure?" I ask

"Yes, all systems are green and we should be ready to leave, just give the word." She informs in a high-pitched and a little raspy voice that is filtered through the speakers in her helmet.

"Alright then, let's get moving, I want to find our first target soon to see how you guys perform on the field." I say as the ship lifts off from the docking bay.

And soon we're on our way out of Omega and onto some crazy adventures.

For the next few hours we travel back into Council space to start our first raid.

And eventually, we come across a lonely Volus freighter that is travelling at the edge of Council space.

The ship is equipped with some pretty powerful scanners so we are able to detect what the ship is carrying.

Apparently it is carrying some pretty expensive cargo, a whole bunch of valuable minerals like Gold, Thorium and Platinum.

After the scan is finished I turn towards Aela.

"Disable the engines so we can begin boarding actions, also, tell the others to get geared up and ready, we'll meet at the airlock." I say and she nods back.

I then proceed to go down to the lower deck and ready my own armor and gear for the "mission".

As I'm putting on my armor Salas approaches me.

"Rules of engagement?" He asks in that usual quick speech pattern that is iconic to Salarians.

"Don't kill anyone who can't fight back, that means anyone who doesn't have a weapon, or is surrendering, we don't need any innocent blood on our hands." I respond and he nods before proceeding to the airlock.

And soon I finish putting on my Scorpion X light armor.

After that I take my usual loadout of Type 56, AA-12 and Glock 18.

I have done some painting on my assault rifle and the Type 56's metal parts are currently covered in dark red and white stripes that remind me of a candy cane.

After finishing stocking up with enough mags for each weapon, I join the others at the airlock.

After a few moments Aela informs us that the docking tube has been attached to the freighter's airlock and we should be ready to proceed.

And as we proceed to enter the freighter, at first we don't encounter any resistance, just to be safe I order Gratok to take the lead, he just grumbles but proceeds to take the point as we go further into the ship.

And soon enough, a turian pops from behind cover with a pistol, he's only able to shoot only once before his chest is blown open by a shotgun blast from Gratok.

"That was easy." I say as we continue on our way to the bridge.

As we come to a wide hallway, Gratok starts sniffing the air.

"There's something up ahead, possibly an ambush." He informs us.

"Alright, keep your weapons at the ready, we might need them soon." I say as everyone looks around to spot any of the defenders that might be hiding behind some crate, ready to shoot us when our backs are turned.

And soon enough a bunch of the ship's turian defenders stand up from behind a crate formation, armed with assault rifles and pistols as they start shooting at us.

All of us quickly scramble for cover as the bullets start hitting our shields.

I'm staying behind a large shipping crate with Irenia standing next to me with her Banshee assault rifle in hand.

"Irenia, see if you can throw a singularity into their midst so we can have an easier time taking them out." I order her as she nods and readies her biotics.

And with her hands glowing blue, she launches a singularity into the enemy's midst, causing them to be dragged towards the pulsing mass effect field.

We use this as a distraction to return fire, taking them out one at a time.

Salas wasn't kidding when he said he was good with a sniper, he's taking out more of the defenders than all of us combined.

As we finish the last of the opposing group we proceed forward, soon arriving to the cargo bay.

I inform Aela to send in the security team for carrying as many mineral crates as possible back into our ship.

After that we continue on, coming across a patrol that is guarding the outside of what seems to be the crew quarters.

I motion for Salas to take out the officer leading the group as the rest of us ready to charge into the fray.

Just as the Turian officer is about to order his men to get ready to move on, a clean hole is made into his head as he falls to the ground with a heavy thump.

We take that as our mark to move in for the kill, with Gratok leading the charge with his shotgun blowing away the nearest guard who doesn't even have enough time to raise his weapon to retaliate.

As the rest of them raise their weapons, Irenia throws a Shockwave towards them, and in the narrow hallway they don't have enough time to get away before the biotic wave of destruction hits them and throws them to the ground or into the walls in some cases.

When they are attempting to get up, we open fire with our weapons to finish them off, and with all of them dazzled on the ground, it's a pretty easy feat.

Gratok just smiles as he uses his shotgun as a club to finish off a wounded Turian guard who is trying to crawl towards his gun, his attempts are ended with his skull getting bashed in.

I grimace at the sight slightly but turn towards the doors, they're apparently locked so I call Salas over to open them.

And as he gets to work we proceed to check the corpses for any valuables, finding some credits but nothing special.

After a moment Salas informs us that he's finished, so we stack up to the door, and as he opens it I'm the first one to enter, only to find that nobody's firing back, only finding unarmed Volus crewmen inside.

"Please don't hurt us, take our money but just leave us alone!" One of them shouts in between panicked intakes of breath.

"Take any of the credits they have, including the ones on their bank accounts." I order the team as they proceed to do so.

After looting the Volus crewmen, we proceed to head towards the bridge.

As we arrive to the bridge, we can see the Volus captain standing behind his two Turian bodyguards, waiting for us.

"Well if it isn't the pirates that decided it was a good idea to board my ship and steal all my valuable cargo, this shipment was going to the Hierarchy you know, you can be assured that they're going to be pissed when their shipment doesn't arrive on schedule." He says smugly as he just stands there with his bodyguards pointing their weapons at us.

"I have already informed the Turian navy of this attack and they are on their way to our location as we speak, you should probably surrender, they may be merciful." He continues in that same confident and smug tone, probably trying to buy himself and his shipment time to be saved.

"Sorry, but not going to work, the cargo has already been loaded into our ship, we just came here for you." I say, not wanting to reveal that we were actually here for the shipping schedules so we could plan our future raids better.

For some reason, Tonian has been quiet during the whole trip and mostly staying in the back to cover our flanks.

But now, he is the first to raise his assault rifle, quickly shooting a few bursts at the bodyguards, both of whom had light shielding that collapsed with the first few rounds hitting them and the rest hitting them squarely in the chest, easily going through their medium armor and making them fall to the ground, dead.

And all of that happened in a span of about 3 seconds.

What… the… fuck…

But I soon regain my composure and turn towards the Captain who can't really come up with anymore words now that his bodyguards are dead.

"Salas, check the consoles for the shipment schedules." I order him and he soon gets to work.

I then move over to the captain who starts backing towards the console behind him.

I then proceed to use my rifle' wooden stock to knock him unconscious.

"Gratok, grab this walking bowling ball, we'll throw him out of the airlock when we leave, if the Hierarchy navy is really on it's way we better hurry out of here before they can catch us or worse, shoot us down." I say as our resident Krogan grabs the Volus and heists him onto his shoulder.

"Alright I'm done, let's go." Salas informs us and we quickly proceed to run towards the airlock.

As we go through the cargo bay, we see that it has been mostly emptied of any mineral crates.

Finally arriving to the airlock, we proceed to enter our own ship.

And after detaching the docking tube and getting some distance, we proceed to open the airlock again and throw the Volus captain out of it and into the cold vacuum of space.

And we left the ship just in time, 5 Turian navy frigates just arrived into the system through FTL.

Aela is doing her best to avoid the incoming fire, but she is having some difficulty.

Eventually we pick up speed and are able to avoid most of the incoming fire, there's no way we can fight all of the head-on so the best option currently is to flee from the scene.

"We're getting ready for a jump out of the system, we should be able to… INCOMING! Brace for evasive maneuvers!" She suddenly shouts into the intercom as the ship steers to the right hard to avoid the incoming projectiles, this is starting to look bad, but should I do it just yet?

Well if I don't we'll all be done for, well not me really, I have respawn, but I'm not planning to lose my ship and team just yet.

"Aela, open up the airlock! I'm going outside!" I order her and she looks at me like I've lost my mind.

"Why the hell would you want to go outside in the middle of a battle!?" She asks in a disbelieving tone.

"One of the terms of contract was that you trust me in our darkest hour, now's the time to follow that rule." I say as I ready myself for EVA.

"I just hope you know what you're doing…" She says as she opens the other side of the airlock, closing it behind me when I enter and then opening the second door, the vacuum quickly grabs me and I'm almost thrown into space, but I'm able to hold onto the hinge and I take out my tool gun, with the remover option selected I take aim towards the pursuing frigates.

And just like with the Cerberus vessels, I shoot the nearest vessel which once again disappears, much to the surprise of it's crew, and my own who are looking at the display from the cockpit window.

I then aim towards the next vessel, which has stopped when its partner just seemed to disappear into thin air, and after taking aim, I fire and it disappears as well.

The remaining two ships realize what is happening and are turning to flee before I steady my aim and remove them both of the vessels from around their crews, exposing them to the cold and dark environment that is space.

As the fire completely stops, Aela stops the ship to let me back inside.

And after arriving back inside I'm approached by all 5 members of my team.

"We think you have some explaining to do…" Says Tonian as he and the rest look at me with stern expressions.

Well, this is going to be fun to explain…

**A/N: And that's another chapter done, It's my longest yet.**

**Now some might think I betrayed your trust by already designing the new crewmembers myself, but it's not the case since these are just the first of many members that will join the main character's ship, and later fleet.**

**So how do you think I was able to handle my first chapter with actual teammembers instead of mindless NPCs?**

**Also if you're wondering about the main characters name, It's actually just my first name with an "i" cut off from the end and a random Swedish surname I found from some website that has a list of for a bunch of both Swedish first names and surnames.**

**Also, this story has already reached the 2,000 view milestone and I have all of you to thank for it, so thank you very much, you guys are awesome.**

**This is MarxistFIN, over and out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Marxman Effect**

_**The Mass effect franchise belongs to EA and Bioware respectively**_

_**Garry's mod belongs to Facepunch Studios and Team Garry**_

_**I own nothing but my OC's and this story.**_

Chapter 11 – Explanations… Explanations

As my team walked behind me, following me to the briefing room, I was nervous about how this would end up.

If I reveal everything, I have a high chance of getting yelled at because they think I'm bullshitting them.

And I can't exactly prove my knowledge of future events since they are not encountered in the game, at all.

The only things that I can really use to prove that I'm not of this world are the Tool gun, the Developer Console and the Respawn.

As we arrive to the briefing room, I take a look around the place, I've never had to think of using this place before for obivious reason, but now I have every single one of my team waiting for answers.

The ship's briefing room is about the same size as Normandy SR-1's but the main difference is that instead of having just a circular area and the chairs in the middle, this one is a square with the chairs arranged around a single table with the displays mounted on the far wall.

Even Aela decided to leave her usual place in the cockpit just to hear the truth about my origins.

And now that I think about it…

Why shouldn't I tell them the truth exactly?

In almost all the self-inserts I have read, the main character always tries his/her best to keep his/her knowledge of future events secret, but eventually fails when he/she befriends one of the crewmembers, or becomes romantically involved in some cases.

It's usually just so they don't think he/she is insane and lock him away into a mental hospital.

But that's not the case here; here my team doesn't really care how insane I am since they signed up for this to stay until the end.

Atleast I think they don't…

And I wouldn't really care if people thought I was insane, I never really cared if people had negative opinions about me, unless they had good reason that is.

But then I remember that Gratok, Aela, Salas, Irenia and Tonian are all staring at me, waiting for an answer, which causes me to seize my inner monologue and start talking.

"Alright, so what did you want to know first?" I asked.

Gratok is the first to open his mouth.

"What was that weird gun you used to take out the frigates?" He asks in a low tone, pointing at my Tool gun, which is currently holstered on my hip.

"This… This is a Tool gun." I answer his query; everyone just looks confused by the term.

"What does it do exactly?" Aela asks tilting her head to the side a bit.

"It is mainly used for building all kinds of things like vehicles, but its sometimes useful in fights as well, then there's "The Workshop" which has all kinds of stuff for me to just "Spawn" out of nowhere, I could probably advance this galaxy's technology by thousands of years with all the stuff that I have but I won't since they are not ready for it yet.

I reply as I take the gun out of its holster and place it in the middle of the table where everybody seems to just look at it.

"I'll upload a full list of functions to each of your Omni-tools later on since it would take too long to explain at the moment." I finish.

"We saw you get rid of those frigates with that thing, but what use is it in a firefight?" Tonian asked skeptically.

"Well, it can vaporize enemy armor and weapons if you're accurate enough, but it can't destroy any living organisms like people or animals." I reply, and he nods in understanding.

"What other things do you have besides the "Tool gun"?" Salas is the one that asks this time.

"I have many things that would blow your mind, and since I want to ensure you that you can trust me, I'm going to cover everything."

I say as I open up the Developer console on my Tool gun and project it in front of everyone.

Everyone except Gratok who just has a stoic expression on his face, stares at the display with curiosity, while they wait for something to happen.

I type in, "give_weapon_colt1911".

And suddenly they all have a look of surprise on their faces; even Gratok raises his eyebrow as the .45 caliber pistol appears into my hand.

"And that's not even all, even more surprising that for some reason, I can't really die for good." I say as they look at me skeptically.

"Okay, I've barely believed everything you've said until now, but I call bullshit on that one." Says Gratok.

"Fine, if you won't believe me, I'll prove it to you." I say as I load the gun with a 7 round clip, cock it, and put it in my mouth.

They just looked at me like I've finally snapped and Irenia jumps out of her chair to try and stop me, but she is too late as I fire the weapon and splatter my brains all over floor.

And after that I'm back in the death room again.

I sigh, as I once again have to go through all the things that usually come with having to arrange your Respawn.

I'm using the same old-school TV (The one from cs_militia) as my display for choosing a spawn point, scrolling through all the options with my fingers, I finally decide to spawn behind the door that separates the CIC and the briefing room, where from the looks of things everyone is frozen in place, just staring at my corpse.

Well, they're in for a big surprise; I quickly start the timer, which on default is just 5 seconds.

And after those 5 seconds I appear behind the sealed door, pressing on the button next to it to open it, the door swooshes open and everyone in the room turns to gaze towards me as the corpse on the floor disappears along with the blood and gore.

And they just look at me like they've seen a ghost, well not that I can blame them, I should be dead from a fatal gunshot wound to the head but I'm somehow still walking like nothing happened.

"H-how… w-w-what…when?" Aela stutters in disbelief, something similar coming from the others, Gratok is just quiet with a neutral expression on his face, if he's just as shocked as the others, he sure is damn good at hiding it.

"And that… is this little thing I call "Respawn"." I say with a mocking tone while looking towards Gratok, he just keeps staring at me with that very same neutral expression.

And then I feel a punch connect with my face.

As I fall on my back, clutching my bleeding nose, I can see Aela with her hand formed in a fist, I can't really see her expression through that mask, but I'm pretty sure she's angry with me.

But suddenly I hear what I think is sobbing coming through her speakers.

And then for some reason she hugs me.

I'm pretty surprised by her gesture, even if it doesn't exactly show on my face, and after recovering I return the hug.

"We thought you had finally lost it when you put that gun on your head… Don't ever do something like that again…" She says in a relieved tone in between the quiet sobs that come.

"Alright, I promise I'll warn you next time when I decide to do something which may seem stupid to everyone else." I say to her and after a while she lets go of me.

As we stand up, everyone else seems to have recovered and is waiting for us to sit back around the table.

And soon enough I sit back to my previously occupied, uncomfortable metal chair.

"Now back to where we left off…" I say as I pick the Tool gun again, this time scrolling through my appearance options.

"Since you all have been so welcoming to these new revelations, next thing I'm going to show might just be as shocking as the previous one." I say as I select my original appearance from the screen.

And in a flash, I'm turned back into my 17-year old self, along with my dark brown hair and a messy beard, overweight appearance and a lot younger look on my face.

This seems to surprise them quite a bit also, but not as much as my previous revelation of coming back from the dead.

"You are able to change your appearance at will? How many things does this device of yours even have?" Salas asks, he is about to continue until I gesture him that I'm not finished yet.

"Yes, I'm able to change my appearance to anything I want, this is useful if someone is trying to track me down, one a side note, this is my actual original look, that previous one you saw was actually a older version of me." I say.

"Wait, how old are you exactly then? From what I understand, modern Humans live for about 150 years, but your look barely resembles an adult." Irenia asked me; I knew this question would come up eventually, might as well get it over with along with the others.

"Well, you would be right that I barely resemble an adult because I'm not even one, Humans are considered "Young adults" at age 18, I'm still just 17. Now before you go shouting anything stupid, let me explain." I say as I gesture them to quiet down before they can even open their mouth.

"Now that you all are listening, I'll just say this, I'm not exactly from around these parts."

"You might think what exactly do I mean by saying that? Well, I think I either got transported into future, or I am from an alternate universe where the year is 2013 by Earth-standbard, and there…" I say as I wave my hands around the room.

"…This is all just pixels on a computer screen, just a simple video-game made for people's entertainment." After finishing with that they look at me with disbelief, but I think they believe what with my previous revelations already backing my rather unusual status.

Even Gratok doesn't really know what to think of all this, from the look on his face, he seems to be deep in thought just like everyone else.

As my team tries to process all this new information, I decide to check any new messages concerning the recruitment of new members.

I have to reject countless people that I deem unfit for the missions we are surely going to embark on in the coming future.

I come across a lot of guys who just want to come in for simple adventure or profit, but I already have enough of those, that's when I stumble across something quite intriguing.

A Human freelance merc named Jack White,(His name is quite ironic considering he's a black guy.), he's a ex-N7 operative with an impressive skillset.

Apparently he's also a biotic in addition to being a skilled hand-to-hand fighter and marksman, his marksmanship is not on the same level with Salas but it's still most impressive.

In his dossier he also included his little life story, which seems awfully similar to a Colonist Commander Shepard's background with the attack on Mindoir.

That reminds me that I haven't even checked what the Commander is like in this universe; hopefully he's not a renegade one.

Now, apparently this guy was raised on Mindoir and during a slaver attack in 2170 his whole family was slaughtered including his sister, he was later found by Alliance marines, completely covered in blood with a knife in his hand and crying over his sister's dead body.

I'll have to ask him about that later on, I don't want a potential PTSD patient running around my ship where his mind could snap at any moment.

He states his reason for joining the team as being a way to get away from his rivals who are after his head.

Huh, sound like Garrus' recruitment mission in ME2, what with the mercs gunning for your ass trying to kill you.

We could always use a second biotic so I think he'll be a good addition to the team.

I send a reply to his request, confirming that he's accepted to the team and telling him to meet me at the dock in about 3 hours.

By the time I finish writing the reply everyone else has already started conversing amongst themselves about the recent revelations.

As I look up from the screen they notice me and quiet down.

"Are there any further questions?" I ask, they just shake their heads.

"Alright, then you are dismissed." I say as they all stand up to leave the room.

"The ship will be docking on Omega in 2 hours." Announces the onboard VI, which has been piloting the ship in Aela's absence.

I look as everyone leaves the room, returning to where they usually spend their time during trips, which for everyone except Aela is the lower deck.

I myself just couldn't think of anything to do for the next 2 hours, so I just decided to just return to my cabin to catch some shuteye.

As I walking to my cabin, I wrote down some of the functions that would be included in the full list, which would later be sent to my team's Omni-tools.

As I walked through the hallways I observed Gratok and Irenia converse about something, I was too far away to hear what exactly they were saying but I caught something along the lines of "Genophage" being said.

It confused me why they would be talking of Genophage of all things after such shocking revelations, unless…

No…

Gratok couldn't possibly be thinking about using my stuff to find a way to cure the Genophage, right?

They're not ready for it yet, the Krogan are still scattered and fighting amongst themselves for the pile of rubble that is Tuchanka.

Not that I don't support the curing of Genophage, actually I'm all for it.

It's just that Krogan are not ready for it, the clans must be unified under a single banner before we can even start talking about finding a cure.

Guess I'll have to talk with him later about it.

But for now, I have to catch some much-needed sleep, even if it is only for two hours.

I have a new member to recruit, and I'd like to be able to stay awake to see his recruitment through.

Finally arriving to my cabin, I immediately strip off my clothes and bury myself under the sheets.

Being so tired after the attack causes me to easily fall asleep, although my dreams are filled with images of the fighting that took place on that freighter.

Before passing out though, there's that single thought on my mind.

How will my presence truly change the events that will eventually take place?

And then I fall into a not-so-peaceful sleep…

**A/N: This chapter took longer to make since I had to change it's content multiple times before coming up with the current version, and I'm sorry you had to wait so long to see it.**

**Also had a bit of a writer's block when writing the current version of it, which was quite frustrating.**

**I feel like something was missing from this chapter but I can't really find what's wrong with it, so if you would like to point out any plot holes or errors you think are there, do so through the reviews.**

**I think I'll do a chapter completely devoted for responding to reviews when there's enough of them.**

**More interesting stuff coming soon, stay tuned.**

**This is MarxistFIN, over and out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Marxman Effect**

_**The Mass effect franchise belongs to EA and Bioware respectively**_

_**Garry's mod belongs to Facepunch Studios and Team Garry**_

_**I own nothing but my OC's and this story.**_

Chapter 12 – First time… on shore leave

As soon as I woke up, I quickly washed myself in the public showers, after that I go through the options for appearance on my Tool gun, eventually deciding on some Grey Sweatpants, black boxers, a dark red T-shirt and dark blue socks.

I spawn the clothing and put them on. After dressing up I made my way to the mess and ate some food-paste that according to the label was supposed to be a ham sandwich, washing it down with a glass of water.

I then walked up the stairs to the second level; past the NPCs working at the consoles and into the cockpit, there Aela sat in her usual place, which was on the leather seat in front of the window that showed the outside view, she was busy scrolling through the various screens to notice my arrival.

After a while the others arrived too, and after several minutes of waiting the ship came out of FTL and we looked at the view in front of us.

Even after seeing it multiple times already, Omega station was still a magnificent thing to look at, we were soon given the clearance to dock and Aela brought the ship to course for docking.

"Alright, so now that we're all here, I'll let you all have a little free time until our next raid, we'll leave in 4 hours so be ready by then."

"Oh, and we'll have a new addition to our team, a Human freelance merc, just like you Tonian." I say with a smirk on my face as they all acknowledge.

"We have docked, opening the airlock now." Says Aela as we all walk over to the airlock door, she's gathering her things and comes along as well.

For some reason she decides to walk next to me as we all exit the ship.

When we're outside I decide to strech my muscles a bit, everyone except Aela just goes on their way, some of them probably going to Afterlife to get a few drinks and most likely in the end, pass out.

But as I turn to leave, I notice that she is just standing there, she probably doesn't really have anything to do outside the ship.

I walk back over to her and she just looks up to me.

"Don't you have anything to do?" I ask her, she just shakes her head.

"Not really, I've never really had any free time since before you recruited me I'd constantly have to work hard just to earn enough money to survive in the hell-hole that is Omega." She responds with a sigh.

"Well, I've not been on Omega myself that much before all this, I originally planned on going to some human colony after leaving Citadel space, but I just decided to start my career on Omega." I say

"Why did Aria give that speech about you anyway? I can't really remember that, was it something you did for her?" She asks curiously.

"Well, I did some jobs for her, two of which were assassination jobs on some people she didn't like and the third being a raid on some pirates that had been stealing her stuff." I explain.

"Interesting, so should we go do something together since neither of us really have any ways to pass time?" She asks in a innocent tone.

She's not suggesting what I think she is?

Nah, it's just a friendly way to pass time while waiting for our new member, speaking of him, he'll he here in about an hour.

"Sure, but we have to get back here in about an hour when our newest recruit arrives." I reply as we begin our walk out of the docks and onto the station itself.

"So did you have any particular place in mind?" I ask as she turns to look at me.

"I just thought we could walk a little and see if we spot anything interesting on the way." She replies in an amused tone.

I just nod as we continue our walk, spotting the others on the way as they're trying to get into Afterlife.

As we walk through the marketplace, we come across all kinds of different shops; most of them are held by Batarians.

"Umm… Hey cap, do you have a copy feature on that Tool gun of yours? I might have an idea." Aela whispers to me.

After giving her a look of confusion and nod.

What could she possibly do with that?

She grabs my hand and starts dragging me towards a shop in the distance, which the sign apparently identifies as a shipyard.

Oh…

So that's what she needs it for.

We soon enter through the door where the owner of the place, a Volus, greets us.

"See if you can copy one of the ships docked here, preferably the biggest one. I'll try to distract the shopkeeper." She whispers to me as she moves over to the desk, starting a conversation with the shop's owner.

I move over to the docking area that houses the ships on sale, most of them are just small freighters, but I eventually lean over the rail and spot a frigate that has to be at least 200 meters long.

It has a boxy design with rough edges; it's painted light green with white stripes running all across the hull.

Its armament consists of multiple GARDIAN emplacements, Disruptor torpedo launchers and a pair of decently sized Mass accelerators.

Now this would be a good addition to our little fleet that is surely coming in the future.

I take out my Tool gun, scroll through the options and select the Scan & copy option.

The gun quickly scans the vessel from the inside out, after finishing the message on-screen tells me that the scan is finished and I can make a copy of the vessel as soon as I want.

Satisfied with the results, I quickly holster the device and continue to look for additional vessels that are going to be added to our collection.

I don't come anything else that could be quite as interesting, this guy apparently also had a few old Alliance Fighters for sale; I scanned and copied the ones that seemed to be in the best condition, holstered the Tool gun and turned to leave.

As I arrive back inside the shop, Aela is in the middle of a conversation with the owner, I can't really make out what they are saying but when I arrive through the door she stops her discussion and turns towards me.

After that she just says her goodbyes to the owner and we leave through the door.

When we're outside I take out my Tool gun and turn towards Aela.

"Did you find any good ones?" She asked, in a more normal but still quite hushed tone.

"There was nothing too great, mostly just freighters. Although, I did find a decently sized frigate and a bunch of old fighters." I replied in a hopeful tone.

"Damn, I thought we could have gotten atleast a few ships from that place, but I quess this is better than nothing." She said in a defeated tone.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, we can later get some of those cool ships from alternate realities that I have on this lil' fella." I said as I tapped my Tool gun.

"Well, there's of course the problem that new ships that don't use Eezo would attract unwanted attention and everyone would be hunting us to get their hands on those. So for now, we have to use these and keep a low profile." I said, effectively ending the discussion with that.

"I understand boss, it's just…" She replies with a sigh.

The rest of the walk is spent in silence, neither of us wanting having any interesting topics to cover after our little trip to the shipyard.

As we walk through the narrow street, I glance down to my Omni-tool to check the time.

Still an hour until the meeting is supposed to take place.

Damn, what are we supposed to do to pass time?

We could always browse the Workshop together…

Now there's an idea!

Suddenly I can hear my Omni-tool beep, signalling an incoming message.

Aela looks over my shoulder curiously as I browse through my inbox to find the message that just arrived.

Finally finding it, my mind halts for a moment as I notice who the sender is…

Shadow Broker…

Looks like he finally caught up to me, well I shouldn't be surprised he knows almost everything that goes around in the galaxy.

Shaking my head, I open up the message.

"_From: S.B_

_To: Marxman_

_Marxman, I demand to know why you haven't reported in during the last 24 hours!_

_According to my sources, you just quit after escaping that Cerberus facility and went to Omega._

_And you also happened to get away from Cerberus seemingly without any trouble, it's almost like you had help from the inside._

_But back to the matter at hand, I can't afford to lose your skillset. Your ability to change your appearance at will is invaluable to me, if you have really quit I will regret you leaving, but I won't stop you, however…_

_If you decide to betray me for either Cerberus or any other broker, I'll have every damn merc and bounty hunter inside Terminus gunning for your head._

_Reply to me either in confirmation of your resignation or to report back to duty, I'll be waiting for your answer with great interest._

_- S.B"_

Well…

"Was that really THE Shadow Broker?" Aela asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I used to work for him before coming here to Omega." I replied with a sigh.

"I can see why he would want you to stay, your Tool gun is quite unique with all the things it can do." She says.

"But I'm not going back to work on his payroll, the job was mostly boring spy work anyway, I have better chances of survival in this place with you guys than as a solo agent for the Broker." I reply once more.

"Well it's your choice in the end, I won't blame you for whatever you decide to do with your career." She says with a shrug.

"Thanks, by the way… While we wait for our new member to arrive I thought that maybe we could browse "The Workshop" to see if we can find anything interesting." I say in a more cheerful tone.

"Workshop?" She asks sounding confused by the term.

"How should I put this… let's just say it's this huge library of spawnable things on my Tool gun that has all kinds of cool stuff inside, most of it is little things like guns, but there are also bigger ones like ships, though I haven't searched for any of those yet." I reply with a pause.

She nods slowly in understanding.

I then glance back to my Omni-tool to check the time.

White is supposed to arrive in half an hour.

"We've got half an hour left to wait, we should probably head back to the ship, that is if you don't have anything else to do." I say as I turn to head back to our ship.

"Thanks, but I think I'll go to Afterlife and check on the others, and get their drunk asses a ride back to the ship just in case they have passed out and can't order a cab themselves." She replies with a wave as she heads towards the club.

I just wave back and get on my way back to the ship.

As I walk I once more observe my surroundings, the street lights in the area seem to be a little dimmed, some of them even sparking like they are about to burn out completely.

Guess I'm in the less maintained part of the station, hopefully I won't run in to trouble like I did on the Citadel's slums, that still gives me bad memories even if I wasn't actually hurt in that incident.

You can never be too prepared when it comes to your safety in this place, so I keep my hand on my hip, ready to whip out my nearest weapon if I come across any trouble.

Eventually one of the lights goes off, then another, and another, this goes on until the whole block has gone dark, some of the people are looking around, seemingly confused by the sudden power outage.

Well this is just great…

I quickly use my Omni-tool's flashlight option to light the way forward.

As I continue on my way back to the ship, I can hear people around me murmuring about the sudden loss of electricity.

I wonder if the same thing is happening elsewhere, hopefully not, because that would mean our ship wouldn't be able to leave from the dock due to the clamps not working.

Wait a minute…

They're magnetic, if the power has been lost everywhere, the ship might have fallen of the clamps and gotten destroyed…

Well shit, here's hoping it hasn't happened.

I suddenly stop as I hear movement from a alleyway to my right, I can see three figures walking towards me, I point my Omni-tool towards them and notice a trio consisting of a Turian, and two Humans armed with chains and leadpipes approaching me, they shield their eyes as I point my flashlight straight towards them, I quickly turn to run, obvious to their intentions.

They quickly recover from the blinding experience and proceed to run after me.

With my still pretty shitty endurance, they quickly gain on me and I proceed to whip out the Glock attached to my hip.

I take the safety off and fire a three round burst to their general direction, that got their attention as they quickly stop their chase and duck for cover.

I proceed to turn forward again continue to run like hell, finally seeing working streetlights in the distance.

Eventually reaching the first light post I slow down to look behind me, confirming that the muggers are no longer behind me, I slow down to catch my breath, my feet aching from the little sprinting exercise I pulled.

With my heart rate returning to normal again, I continue on my way back to the docked ship.

As I walk once more, I come across a outdoor bar with a group of 6 people gathered around a table, I can't really make much from their conversation but what I can discover is that they are already talking about the power shortage that happened just a while ago.

News sure does travel fast around this place…

Finally after walking for what seems like hours, I finally arrive to the dock reserved for our team's ship, Mr. White hasn't arrived yet.

Good, that leaves me some time to think about my future plans for our little group.

I use the Tool gun to spawn myself a comfortable black leather couch next to the airlock, which I proceed to lie down on.

After that, I use the Tool gun's Workshop to browse for some new ship designs that could be added to the future fleet alongside the Alliance frigate we already have.

Now I don't know that much about ships or their inner workings, was not one for those, but from the fics I've read I can guess that Halo ships are decently powerful even if the UNSC ships don't have shields.

Aside from UNSC Infinity of course, but I don't think I'll get that monstrosity just yet, maybe after I get tired of hiding from the galaxy at large.

After a while of browsing, I realize just how narrow my knowledge of ANY sci-fi tech really is as I come across stuff like the Stargates from the "Stargate" franchise, before my arrival to this place I had only watched a few episodes of SG-1's first season.

So unless I somehow get the knowledge of how these things work their usage is out of the question.

And then I remember that I have my old Internet that is somehow still stuck in the year 2013 on my Tool gun, although it will be a bitch to try and read the text from any of the wikis on the gun's tiny screen.

Guess I'll just have to manage with what I have.

Eventually my browsing is interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming around the corner, I quickly remove the couch and holster my Tool gun as the face of Jack White appears into my vision.

He's quite tall, standing at 190cm in height, he's like a head taller than me for crying out loud, his armor is currently not on and I can see his bare arms which seem to pack quite a bit of muscle, seems like he's a pretty athletic guy, his hair is all curly and shit, it reminds me of those long dreadlocks that the Rastafaris have.

I dust off my clothes and stand with my hands behind my back as he walks in front of me and offers his hand for greeting, I return the gesture and shake his hand, damn he has a strong grip.

"Captain Nordwall I presume?" The man in front of me greets.

"That's me, you must be Jack White." I reply as I release his hand.

"Guilty as charged, where is the rest of the team? I thought they would be here to greet the newest member?" He asked in a warm tone.

"They are currently on a short shore leave until our next trip, the ship's food supply is currently being restocked, and I decided to give them some free time until we leave." I reply in a neutral tone.

"Oh, alright, I guess I'll meet them later then, now about my place on the ship?" He questioned.

"I take it you're good with weapons what with being a merc, so I quess I'll assign you to weapon maintenance alongside Tonian, our Jack of all trades when it comes to guns, I'll give you a short tour of the ship and you can get straight to work after we're finished." I reply.

"Roger that skipper." He says and falls silent after that.

We then proceed to enter the ship through the airlock and after finishing with the decontamination process, we walk past the cockpit and the NPCs working at the consoles inside the CIC, they don't even acknowledge us as we pass by, walking down the stairs to the lower deck, I show White the various workstations like the medbay, the cargo hold, the cafeteria, and finally his own workplace, the weapons rack.

"You'll be sleeping in the pods reserved for the crew since we don't have any free rooms currently, hopefully I'll be able to get better sleeping arrangements for everyone later on. I'll leave you to work on the weapons, any questions?" I say as I finish my monologue.

"Actully I have one, when do we leave?" He asked in a bored tone.

"We'll leave in a few hours, until then… get settled to your new home." I say to him as I turn to head back to the upper deck.

He nods and proceeds to head to his workplace.

I leave him to his work as I walk up the stairs, going past the crew working on the consoles, I look over towards the airlock to see a bloodied and unconscious Salas and a snoring Gratok being carried and in the Krogan's case dragged across the floor and into the ship, everyone else seems to be able to stand on their own even if Tonian seems to be just slightly buzzed but still able to walk.

Aela is the last to walk inside and she proceeds to close the airlock after her.

"How the hell did Salas get beat up so badly?" I asked with a demanding voice.

"He drank a little too many glasses of Batarian Ale and in his drunken state decided to pick a fight with one of the Krogans acting as security inside the club, and you can probably guess what happened after that." Irenia was the one to answer; I visibly grimaced at the thought of him getting his face smashed in by an annoyed Krogan bouncer.

"Alright, everyone get some sleep, we'll be leaving in 15 minutes." They gave various murmurs of acknowledgment, except the ones who were unconscious of course, and left the scene to head for some much needed sleep.

Aela had already gone inside the cockpit to ready the ship for departure; I decided to talk with her since I currently didn't have anything better to do.

Well, I could continue browsing for the ships but it would eventually get boring, conversation with her will surely be more interesting.

Walking past the airlock and into the cockpit, I can see Aela hard at work with her hands flying across the various screens that are located in front of her.

"So, come across anything interesting on your way to the Afterlife?" I ask, trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing much besides the obvious power outage that occurred, just a few drunks that tried to get a little too close for comfort." She replied while working on the various displays.

"Alright, are we ready to leave?" I asked.

"Sure, all systems are good to go." She replied in her usual raspy tone.

"Then let's head for the nearest relay, inform me when we arrive to Citadel space, so we can use those captured shipping schedules to plan our next raid." I say in a neutral tone as I turn to leave.

"Aye aye captain, anything else?" She asks.

"That's all for now, talk to you later." I say as I head back to the lower deck.

"See you soon." She says after me.

I feel so tired even though I didn't really do much while on the station, but all the mounting stress is getting to me, I decide to continue with my sleep since I did after all only get about 2 hours of shuteye after our last raid.

Walking past the NPCs working around the consoles surrounding the Galaxy map, I'm saluted by the Navigator as I pass by him.

Ignoring him I walk past the door and down the stairs to the lower deck, I can see the still sober members of the team haul Gratok into one of the sleeping pods, they are barely able to fit him inside but somehow they get the pod shut with the snoring Krogan inside.

Salas is being treated by Irenia in the medbay for the pummelling that his face took from the fight inside Afterlife, as I take a closer look through the window I can see the various cuts and bruises on Salas' face, his arm also seems to be bent into an un-natural angle, good thing he wasn't hurt worse, Salarians are not built for fighting and against a Krogan, their fragile bodies are pretty easily broken.

After Tonian and Jack are finished with Gratok's sleep arrangements, they climb into their own pods to get some sleep themselves.

Satisfied with everyone's condition I head to my own cabin, taking off my clothes I crawl under the sheets, but for some reason sleep doesn't come immediately.

My mind is constantly plagued by thoughts about tomorrow's raid, hoping it will go as well as the last one.

With my stressed mind finally finishing with it's workload, I'm able to fall into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

**A/N: And that's a wrap!**

**Just would like to point out at this point that I'm not very good at dialogue or description, enviroment or otherwise (This was mostly meant for Chris7221, I thank you for your in-depth critique it is much appriciated.)**

**And a little shout-out to ThePhilosopherOfOld: Hopefully I portrayed your OC in a way you enjoyed, I'm sure there will be many interesting moments coming in the future that will involve the team's newest member.**

**And lastly I'll state my reason for why this chapter took so long to publish:**

**I've simply been a little lazy with writing because I've been playing Garry's mod, CSS, Verdun and a bunch of other games on Steam (Also read some other interesting self-inserts and crossovers)**

**I've also had a hard time thinking of ways to make the dialogue atleast somewhat interesting and trying my best to make it not look like a one-sided conversation with the main character doing all the talking and the OCs and other minor and major characters just passively accepting everything that is being said with only having a few short lines themselves. (ex. The Shadow Broker's message was pretty crappy/OOC in my own opinion but I just wanted to get the issue out of the way and move on.)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue reading the ones that are coming in future (I'll likely finish the next one somewhere during this week but no promises.)**

**This is MarxistFIN, over and out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Marxman Effect**

_**The Mass effect franchise belongs to EA and Bioware respectively**_

_**Garry's mod belongs to Facepunch Studios and Team Garry**_

_**I own nothing but my OC's and this story.**_

Chapter 13 – Shit happens

I was awakened from my stupor by a alarm going off around the ship, my vision was still pretty fuzzy from suddenly being woken up.

Quickly standing up and getting dressed, I hurry out of the door to see the others already running up the stairs to the second deck, except Salas of course, he's still lying in a bed inside the medbay.

Going past the CIC, I arrive inside the cockpit to see everyone gathered there.

They're staring at something through the window; I walk right next to them to see what they're so interested about.

"What's going on, why the alarms?" I ask out aloud, Aela turns around in her seat.

"See for yourself captain." She replies, pointing through the window and into the distance, there I can see what looks to be a fleet a small fleet of atleast eight ships, with different design philosophies ranging from curved and smooth Asari designs to boxy, utilitarian Turian ones all mixed up in one fleet, possibly other pirates… or slavers…

"We're being hailed, putting it on screen now." Aela informs us, pressing one of the buttons on the display and the face of a Batarian appeared on the comm. unit.

"Unknown ship, you've entered the turf of the Black tusks syndicate, power down your engines and weapons and prepare to be boarded, failure to comply will result in your immediate destruction." He said with a threatening undertone as he observed our assembled crew. And after saying his piece he cut the connection.

"Should we comply?" Aela asked.

"Fuck that! Use that "Tool gun" of yours to remove their ships from existence!" Gratok said sounding angered that Aela would even think of such thing.

"Well hey, consider this: They won't shoot us with their main guns if one of their own ships is attached, and we can easily overpower them with our current arsenal." I say. Irenia seems to be uncomfortable with the plan, voicing her concern quite clearly.

"Are you mad?! We can't possibly overpower an entire cruiser's, or even a frigate's crew with our current manpower!" She says.

"Well one of the things I can do with my Tool gun is spawn unlimited numbers of expendable grunts to fight for us, we can easily overpower the any opposition we encounter, no matter how many people they might have."

"Well, they are already too close for us to use our weapons effectively so I hope your plan works." White says as the enemy fleet surrounds us, one of their cruisers detaches from formation and starts to head towards our ship.

"Alright everyone, get your weapons ready and assemble around the airlock, let's give our quests a warm welcome." I say as everyone leaves the cockpit to quickly suit up, me included.

Hurrying back to my room, I quickly put on my armor and go through the workshop, searching for new weapons for this fight.

Maybe I should try something different for a change…

What's this?

"Halo: Reach weapon pack"

This will surely come in handy.

Downloading the thing, I go through the selection of weapons included inside it.

I choose to take some of the Covenant weapons instead of UNSC ones since I want to try something else than the traditional projectile weapons.

Selecting a Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol or "Plasma pistol" as it is called in the games, I notice that this one seems to have a full battery; of course it makes sense since these things don't use clips but chargeable batteries.

Also, the fully charged shot deals EMP damage, which will be useful when disabling electronics.

After admiring the thing for a while I holstered it on my hip, browsing for another weapon, looking outside I could see others already marching up the stairs while they headed to the airlock.

I'll just take another weapon from the menu if I need one, now I just have to hurry to the airlock before the slavers decide to blow up the airlock door.

Heading up the stair in full gear, I hurry past the CIC and reach the airlock where others are already waiting, everyone having their eyes glued on the door as if waiting for something to come through.

As they watch the door I browse for some NPC grunts to use in the initial assault since I need the security team to do any possible liftwork that may or may not come as a result of our little stunt.

What the fuck?

They actually have Spetsnaz NPCs?

Hopefully they understand English, my Russian-speaking skills are pretty rusty and I was never a good speaker anyway.

Going through all the different branches, I decided on the "Alfa group" counter-terrorist units, I'm sure their skills will come in handy.

Spawning three of these guys caused the other members of my team jump back a little in surprise from the sudden appearance of three heavily armed Russian Special Forces' operatives.

And the Russians were equally confused, but they weren't the ones pointing weapons at the other.

"Lower your weapons damnit! These guys are friendlies!" I shouted and the rest of the team lowered their weapons.

"Captain! Spetsgruppa A "Wolf Squad" reporting for duty!" Said the guy in front of me as he raised his hand in salute; he probably thought I was his commanding officer or some shit.

"At ease, we'll be engaging in Anti-piracy operations, I want your men ready for combat." I said as I returned the salute, he lowered his hand and the soldiers got into position with the others around the airlock.

"They are trying to hack their way through the airlock, I can hold them off for a while but you gotta do something and fast!" Aela says seemingly in panic.

"We are ready for them, just open the airlock." I say, she just sighed and input the command to open the airlock doors.

After the doors opened we could see the surprised Batarian engineer fall flat on his ass from surprise as the door opened, the other ones behind him raised their weapons to fire, but our team was already a step ahead of them.

As the engineer and riflemen were riddled with bullets from all of our weapons, I could see more coming in through the other side of the docking tube.

"**граната**!(Grenade!)" Yelled one of the Alfa Group's operatives as he threw a RGD-5 High Explosive grenade right into middle of the slaver group who all tried to scramble for cover, but failed as the grenade exploded, killing most of them and severely wounding the rest.

We got out of our cover and proceeded to head through the tube, finishing off the wounded slavers on the way.

The Russian operatives took point with their AKMs and AK-74U carbines, sweeping through the seemingly empty halls of the ship but finding no opposition to speak of.

This was worrying me, it wouldn't be so quiet unless…

"**Засада**!(Ambush!)" The leading operative yelled and we all quickly got down when the bullets flew past us.

It's almost like last time, they are waiting behind cover for us to spring the trap and then proceed to riddle us with bullets.

I notice one of the operatives in the back taking out what seems to be a SVD sniper rifle, he kneels behind a crate and sets his sniper down while we cover him.

He then proceeds to take aim at one unlucky slaver who happened to raise his head a little too high.

I watch as the operative proves the Russian Special Forces' reputation with a deadly accuracy as the bullet fired from the sniper penetrates the unprotected head of the slaver and goes right through the back of his skull.

It's a clean headshot.

"Sniper!" Yells one of the Batarians as the rest of them quickly stop shooting and get to cover.

"Get a grenade in there!" I yell and I see Tonian quickly throw one of those disk-like grenades (that are common in this place) next to the crates that one of the Batarians is covering behind.

As the explosive device detonates, it consumes the fragile crate and the enemy covering behind it in the ensuing explosion.

I proceed to cautiously step out of cover to see that the rest of the opposing forces are still behind the crates, I motion for the rest of my team to move forward.

Then suddenly a shotgun wielding sunuvabitch scrambles out from behind cover and fires his shotgun at me, but he is too far away to completely wipe out my shields, although he depleted them by over a half, I quickly take aim with my plasma pistol and proceed to melt his head with the burning hot, ionized gas.

Only a single shot is needed to take him out and he falls to the ground, dead. His head severely burned by the heat emitted from the shot, the face an unrecognizable mess of burnt skin and flesh now.

That causes the remaining three Batarians to jump out of cover as well, all of them aiming their weapons at me, but they are quickly riddled with bullets by the rest of the team before I can take a single shot at them.

"All clear." Gratok says as we check the rest of the nearby area for any more surprises, luckily we find none.

We then check the bodies for any valuables or better weapons, I find a few credit chits and but nothing interesting, their weapons are crappy compared to our own.

As we proceed further through the dimmed, damp and grey hallways, the only hindrance we come across are security cameras that seem to be recording our movements, we destroy them as we go, no sense giving our opposition anymore advantages.

And then Gratok sniffs the air again, holding his hand up for us to stop, including the NPCs

"Something's ahead, possibly a patrol. Keep your eyes open." He says in a low tone.

All of us nod, keeping our weapons pointed to the front, ready for any surprises.

By now my shields have already recharged, so I can probably take another shotgun blast to the chest before I…

"It's another ambush! Behind the corner on the left!" Yells Tonian as we all crouch down the conveniently placed shipping crates and containers.

"This cover won't hold for long! We need something more solid!" Irena shouts

"I got it!" I reply as I browse the spawn menu for some decently sized rocks that I quickly pop up near the others, they take the hint and get behind the boulder formation.

Now that everyone else can take a breath I check the corner that is hosting the opposing patrol group.

It seems two of their guys are setting up a machine gun to the end of the hallway while the others effectively keep our group pinned.

Spawning myself a RPG-7 I load a round into it and throw it to Gratok who grabs it mid-air and tries to fit his huge finger into the triggerguard, he's barely able to fit it through the hole and after securing it puts it on his shoulder and takes aim at the pair of slavers who are just finished with setting up their heavy weapon.

At first they look confused but it's replaced with shock as they see the explosive projectile head towards them, consuming both of them in a huge ball of fire and shrapnel as it explodes.

There's a shockwave that comes as a result of firing the thing in closed space, and it causes the other slavers that are around the corner to loose their footing and Gratok to stagger a bit, but not fall.

We quickly take advantage of the situation and get out of cover to finish off the confused slavers, spotting one lying on his stomach, I use my plasma pistol to melt a hole through the back of his skull.

After finishing with our dirty work we venture on.

"How many guys are even on this ship?" I asked knowing full well that we were just getting started.

"Don't know, don't care. As long as I get to kill them, I'm happy." Gratok says in a bored tone.

"Shouldn't we just head to the bridge to take control of the ship and let your "Grunts" handle the rest of the slavers?" Irenia suggested.

"Good idea. Wolf squad! Take reinforcements with you and clear the rest of the ship of any hostiles, if you find any civilians, free them. Am I clear?" I commanded and the leader saluted and I proceeded to spawn 5 more members for their team.

"Gratok, since you are so eager for a fight, you'll be going with them."

I said.

"Great, I'll get to smash a few extra skulls." He says hitting his fists together in excitement.

As they head to the other direction, we go our own and head to the bridge, but since this is a Turian ship we must first go through the CIC and that… is filled with a SHITTON of guys.

Going up the elevator to the command deck, we all ready our weapons when I realize they might be waiting for us by the door.

"Everyone get back, I'm going to make us some cover in case there's an ambush on the other side." I say and we all back up to the far end of the elevator.

I then proceed to place a thick piece of reinforced concrete in front of us; luckily it's big enough to cover all of us.

Just to be safe I weld it to the ground so it won't fall down and crush us when it gets shot.

And I finish just in time to see hear the ping as the door opens to reveal a long row of slavers armed with all kinds of weapon ranging from shotguns to assault rifles, pistols and even snipers.

I quickly take cover as the first shots fly past my head.

"Holy shit! That's a lot of hostiles, better throw a grenade in there."

"With that we can agree." Tonian chimed through all the gunfire.

I then proceed to spawn a Covenant plasma grenade into my hand, but quickly realizing I don't know how to actually use one.

But as I try to find the activation I accidentally seem to press something and the thing activates and starts glowing.

I quickly get rid of the cursed thing by throwing it into the nearest enemy, it sticks to his chest and he drops his weapon to try and claw the glowing ball of death off himself.

He fails, and since the other slavers around him didn't have the brain to get out of the blast range and instead either continued shooting or tried to get the grenade of their friend, and in the end they were all consumed by the explosion of burning hot plasma.

With the amount of incoming fire significantly reduced we were able to take some shots of our own.

As I kept a sniper that was on the other side of the room pinned, Irenia was able to use her biotics to lift a pair of shotgun-wielding engineers into the air from where White was able to eliminate them with just a few bursts from his assault rifle.

As I was finally able to take out the sniper with a lucky headshot; the rest of the squad finished of the last of the slavers occupying the CIC.

"I think we got all of 'em." White said in a stressed tone.

"Alright, let's see if we can access the bridge." I say as we empty the bodies of valuables and proceed to head forward.

Arriving to a sealed door leading to the bridge, we once again stack up for breaching.

"I say we blow the door off its metaphorical hinges with some explosives and catch the rest of 'em with their pants down." White suggests.

"But there's a risk we hit something vital and in worst case activate the self-destruction or something equally bad." Tonian replies, sounding sceptical about his idea.

"Good point." Jack says dropping the subject.

"Alright, everyone get ready! I'm opening the door in three." I say as I start opening the lock.

As the door opens I can see 5 men, all of them aiming their weapons towards us, one of them wearing a heavier looking suit of armor than the rest, he's probably the ship's captain.

"It was foolish of you to come here, we've already informed the rest of the fleet about the situation and they are sending more men in as we speak, you'll never get out of this." He said as we ourselves pointed our guns at them.

"I'm pretty sure they won't shoot us with you and your cargo still intact." I replied with a grin forming to my face.

"We're expendable, go ahead. Shoot me in the face, you still won't get away with this." He said, daring me to end him.

"He's totally bluffing, I can see from his body language that he's completely loosing his cool." White whispered into the comm. unit from the back of the group, luckily the Batarians in the front didn't seem to take notice.

I nodded to his direction and as both of our groups stared each other down, I was making up a plan in my head how we would handle all this after we've dealt with these guys.

I then proceeded to charge my plasma pistol full, I just hope the area of effect for the EMP will be large enough to cover the whole group or we're in big trouble, as I thought about that I proceeded to aim at the supposed "Captain" of the ship.

Seeing the threat I posed they proceeded to aim to my direction as well.

And then I fired.

They opened fire as soon as they saw the glowing green ball of plasma sail through the air towards them.

But that didn't last for long as the shot hit the Captain squarely in the chest, both burning a hole in it and taking out his own and all his men's shields.

The two guys on both his right and left side also had their Omni-tools and weapons fried, which they noticed too late to take cover as more shots came towards them, taking the left one out with a shot to his abdomen that burned his gut, and the right one was taken out by a headshot from White's Phalanx while Irenia and Tonian took out the last two guys with quick bursts from their rifles.

As we went through their stuff, my Comm. unit beeped, I patched it through.

"Gratok here, me and these "NPCs" of yours just finished clearing the crew deck, although one of them got his chest blown open by a guy hiding behind a corner with a shotgun, we'll clean up here and then proceed to the lower deck where they are supposedly keeping the slaves." He says in an amused tone.

"Good to hear, we just cleared the CIC and bridge. We'll see what we can do here, and meet you back at the ship." I replied in a neutral tone.

He gave a chuckle as he replied

"Alright then, have fun. Gratok out." He said as he cut the connection.

"Anyone know how to operate this thing?" I asked, everyone just shook their heads.

"Well damn, this here is a fine ship and could probably take out the rest of the slavers on it's own." I said as I tapped my Omni-tool to call Aela for some help.

"Nordwall? Do you need help with something?" She asked.

"Nah, just cleared the slaver ship's bridge and can't seem to figure out what to do with the consoles here." I replied in a puzzled tone.

"Hmm.. I think I could try pilot it with remote access, I can't move the ship without breaking the docking tube, but I can still use the weapons if needed.

"Alright, I'll use their commanding officer's codes to give you access." I replied as I scanned the slaver captain's card and sent the code to Aela, I then proceeded to insert the card itself into the system.

"Give me a second to establish the connection. Aaaand… There we go! Connection established." She replied in a cheerful tone.

"Great job, now be ready to fire on the nearest ship if needed, we'll be going outside to take care of the rest of their ships." I replied as I motioned for the rest of the team to follow me as we walked back to the elevator.

"Roger that skipper, Aela out." And after that she cut the call.

After arriving we arrived to the third level (I don't really know what it's called.) I proceeded to look for the nearest airlock, which luckily wasn't that far away.

"Alright, just to make the job easier for all of us, I'm going to give you guys temporarily, I repeat TEMPORARILY, some extra Tool guns, so it'll be easier to deal with the rest of the slavers when we exit the airlock."

"You sure skipper? I mean, I don't want to accidentally destroy our ship if I happen to miss a shot." Tonian says with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah I'm sure. Now get our helmets on, we're going outside." I said as I opened the Dev. Console, haven't used this thing in a while."

I then proceeded to put in the commands to give my teammates their respective Tool guns, although I struggled to remember how the command was supposed to be written.

At first I tried to write "give_playerTonianKyril_wpn_toolgun" but it just informed me that there was no such player.

And then I tried to put a underline in between "player" and "TonianKyril" but that didn't work either.

And then I realized the console probably thought them as NPCs since they weren't after all, in the game or not to mention playable.

So, I wrote "give_NPC_TonianKyril_wpn_toolgun".

And it actually worked as a Tool gun appeared into his hand and he almost dropped it in surprise.

I wrote similar commands for both Jack and Irenia as well, and they all proceeded to marvel their new toys.

"Alright team, let's get outside and deal with these Batarian scumbags." I say in a overly dramatic tone that is dripping with sarcasm.

They just give a laugh as we all walk to the airlock.

I actually thought that ships had only one airlock, which luckily wasn't true since it meant we would have had to detach the docking tube from our ship and give away our cover in the process.

As the other side of the airlock opened, we stepped in the middle space between the doors and as the door behind us closed, the one in front opened and spit us out along with the air that was in that room.

"Everyone okay?" I asked as I grabbed the hold of the airlock's side.

"Yeah, we're good." Jack replied.

"Alright then, select the "Remover" option from your Tool guns and take out the rest of the fleet.

A chorus of affirmatives sounded and I could see them take aim with their weapons towards the nearest enemy vessels.

And then the massacre began…

Left and right the slaver ships vanished from around their crews, we didn't have to worry about killing any slaves since their small frigate-sized ships didn't seem to be designed to carry any cargo, just to act as protection for the main cruiser that carried all their precious slaves.

And I was right since when I zoomed in with my helmet, I could only see slaver bodies floating around where their ships had previously been, they were all motionless.

I gave a thumbs up to the others and we proceeded to swim back towards the airlock.

After getting back inside through the airlock, we started to walk back towards the other airlock, which the docking tube had been attached to.

As we went, we came across the bodies left behind from both our fighting and Gratok's gore-filled shotgun rampage.

And as we walked, I used the console to remove the additional Tool guns from the other members of my squad.

They groaned in disappointment but didn't say a word.

Finally arriving back to the tube, we can see Gratok and the Spetsnaz operatives waiting, the Krogan is impatiently tapping his foot with his shotgun slung over his shoulder. He's covered head to toe in Batarian blood and what seems to be brain matter or something.

"Took you people long enough to arrive, I already finished the last of those bastards 10 minutes ago." He said in an amused tone.

"Well excuse us but we were busy trying to take out the rest of their fleet so they wouldn't blow us to smithereens." I said annoyed

He just shrugs before turning around to head back to our ship.

"Oh, and before you ask. There weren't any slaves onboard, they had probably already been sold or they are being held in some other place." He says as he looks over his shoulder towards us.

I don't bother to reply and we just walk behind him back to the ship.

As we enter back into our ship through the airlock door, Aela is already waiting for us.

"Now that you've finished getting us a cool new ship, we have to decide what we do with it." She says as she taps her chin in thought.

"Well, we can obviously add it as a secondary ship, just need to place some NPC crew into it and they can easily operate it, only thing we need is a pilot." Tonian says.

"Well I obviously can't pilot both ships at the same time, so where do we get a second pilot then?" She says annoyed.

"For now we just have to copy it to my Toolgun's inventory and get rid of the original one." I say.

All of them slowly nod and I proceed to get back to the other side of the airlock.

I quickly scan the ship and take a copy of it, then using my remover option, get rid of the current one.

And with that, both the cruiser, and the docking tube attached to it simply disappear from existence.

I then get back inside the ship to see that everyone else has already returned to his or her usual place.

I just shrug and head through the CIC and down the stairs to the lower deck, arriving to my room, the first thing I do is remove my armor.

I can hear some cracks as I stretch my stiffened-up body a bit, satisfied with the results I put on some more casual clothing and step outside.

And as soon as I step outside I can see Irenia approaching.

"Captain, Salas is awake. I think we should talk to him about what happened while he was out." She says.

"Alright, I'm coming." I reply and follow her to the medbay.

And as we arrive, we can see Salas sitting on the side of his bed, holding his head.

"Ugh… my head feels like a Krogan was stomping on it… How long was I out?" He says slowly and in a pained tone as his eyes attempt to adjust to the brigthness.

"Well you've been out for almost 24 hours now, take it easy though you were pretty beaten up after your little fight with Afterlife's security." Irenia says as she puts a hand on his shoulder to keep him from getting off the bed.

"Did anything interesting happen in my absence?" He asks jokingly.

"Well first there was this slaver fleet…"

**A/N: And it's done, it's finally done!**

**Sorry for taking a bit long to update, been lazy with writing again, I've mostly just been playing Victoria II and reading other fanfics(Mostly other self-inserts).**

**Now to answer some reviews (Bad grammar, bad grammar everywhere…)**

**iOptimumReaper: Still wondering what you mean by "others".**

**Kaejot: Or else what? You're going to slap me? * ***

**GreenRena: Why Santa Marx? Well, Santa Marx is actually my Role-playing character in Steam chats and I decided that he would be cool to use as my Alias in this story in addition to "The Marxman". You can PM me for additional info.**

**ShepardisaBOSS: GodlikeSI is short for Godlike Self-Insert which is what it says, a Self-insert character of myself with Godlike (Reality-shaping) powers.**

**DaLintyMan: 1. Wat?**

**2. Indeed it is, and yeah I've toyed around with the idea of possibly developing either one, or all of the Spetsnaz dudes to actual character, no promises though.**

**3. Well, it might not be much right now but there will be more interaction between the main character and the team later on, stay tuned.**

**Anonymous Guest: Fix your grammar and come back later. (Yeah, I'm such a Grammar Nazi, sue me.)**

**NAS4A2: Glad you liked it, and more will come.**

**zangoules: Cheers mate!**

**Matalvis: To answer to your question, he's only able to use the models he gets from workshop or the ones already included within Garry's mod (aka. Half-life 2 character models) and since there aren't exactly generic Drell models inside workshop. (Not that I know of) Although Thane model is included inside the Mass effect model pack but he would probably kill the main character because he thought Matt was a clone of him or something. There's also the problem of getting the ups and downs of being Drell or any other alien for that matter (Ex. The weak immune system that Quarians have).**

**Hopefully this satisfied your curiosity.**

**I hope you all will continue to read this story, reviews are also much appreciated since I like to interact with my audience and hear their thoughts.**

**This is MarxistFIN, over and out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Marxman Effect**

_**The Mass effect franchise belongs to EA and Bioware respectively**_

_**Garry's mod belongs to Facepunch Studios and Team Garry**_

_**I own nothing but my OC's and this story.**_

**A/N: I suck with making up names.**

**Also:**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS POLITICS! IF YOU ARE AFRAID OF EVIL SOCIALISTS COMING TO TAKE AWAY YOUR FREEDOM I SUGGEST YOU SKIP THIS CHAPTER! Thank you and have a nice day!**

**Now onto the story itself.**

Chapter 14 – Politics of War

**Approximately 2 years later**

**Date: 8****th**** of February 2183**

**Socialist Workers Party Offices, Colony of New Leningrad, Socialist Republic of Kagradovstan, Unknown Relay dead system inside Attican Traverse.**

_Main Character POV_

Two years…

Has it really been that long?

Thought I might have lost my sanity by now…

Maybe I have? I might not just know it yet.

But what have I achieved in those two years is more important than my mental health.

Let's see…

Fulfil dream of building a nation, checked.

Assemble a fleet in secret, checked.

Flip the bird to the Council, still unchecked.

Prepare for the Reapers, checked.

Confront Saren's fleet and Sovereign on Eden Prime, still unchecked.

Hope I didn't miss anything…

Of course!

Show cultural traditions of Earth (especially Finnish ones) to the team, checked.

It was pretty funny to see Salas' first reaction to a traditional Finnish Sauna.

The mental image causes me to burst into a fit of laughter, which echoes in the hallways much to the confusion of everyone else working there.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Flashback**

**1 year ago, Colony of New Leningrad, Unnamed Relay-dead system**

"Someone please tell me why we're doing this again?" Salas nervously said.

"Because you wanted to learn about Earth culture, and being the generous person I am, I'm giving you a First hand experience." I said, trying to suppress a chuckle.

He just shook his head as we all went in through the door leading to the hot, steam-filled cabin that was a Sauna.

Aela had decided to not take part in the experiment because of her Immune system, which was of course understandable. She instead decided to observe our reactions to the burning hot environment.

We were all bare-ass naked except for Irenia, she had instead wrapped a towel around her chest to cover herself because she "didn't want to embarrass herself."

As we all sat on to the raised wooden bench (Which had been reinforced due to Gratok's weight shattering it otherwise.) and got comfortable, I had to sit at the far end of the bench since the heater was located there.

And I had volunteered to be the thrower.

As the birch whisks were distributed I made the first throw, and the reaction was instant from almost everyone.

Salas had his face scrunched in an expression that screamed, "I want out! NOW!" There was a slight flinch from Jack and Irenia but they held their ground, Tonian and Gratok didn't seem to be bothered by the heat at all, both of their faces unchanged.

And that's when the fun really began.

Next we took the whisks and started to smack each other's backs, Salas obviously not being prepared for such thing was taken aback by suddenly being hit hard by Gratok's whisk, the Krogan just laughed as Salas jumped out of his seat and stumbled to the floor caressing his burnt back.

And then Jack did something pretty daring that we totally didn't see coming.

He grabbed Irenia's towel and ripped it off, and then proceeded to slap her in the lower back with the whisk.

We were all silent for a while before everyone started laughing as Irenia's face went red with embarrassment.

As I kept throwing Salas finally had enough and left for the showers to cool off.

And that was when Gratok thought it wasn't hot enough and decided to take the whole bucket and dump all it's contents on the heater.

And soon enough it was too hot for anyone to stay, even me.

But for some reason Tonian and Gratok were able to handle the heat, and kept going for another half an hour until Tonian finally gave up and Gratok emerged from the Steam cloud, pumping his fist in victory.

"That was fun, we should do it more often." The krogan said after recovering from his laughing fit.

"Well I'll be sure to install one onto our ship later on then." I reply.

"So what's next?" White asked.

"Next, we go outside and swim in the snow to cool off." I answer, knowing that

After the "enlightening experience", we got dressed up again and had a little chat alongside some drinks.

**End Flashback**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ah… the memories…

Funny how I went from being a nobody to building a new nation in a vastly populated galaxy.

A fictional galaxy I might add, but still.

And now our party is the ruling one in the parliament, there are still other parties sure, but they are mostly comprised of foreign, opportunistic businessmen who lobby various liberal or conservative parties to get their way in the parliament, luckily most of the population is educated enough to support our way of thinking, not to imply liberals are stupid, they are just in my opinion misinformed.

We've also had waves of immigrants coming in from both Alliance space and Terminus.

Some of them are middle class, some are poor, but they all get their needs met.

And I can tell that leading a party is hard, and I mean REALLY hard.

Before I came here, I barely put went outside from my family's house, besides going to school and get the groceries.

But as a party leader, I always have to be outside be it rainin' or shinin', campaigning for our party during parliamental elections.

And the next elections are supposed to start in a few months.

I love how people in other fics seem to hate most politicians like Udina.

Probably because most of the readers and writers of the stories I read are either British, 'murican or Russian, and Americans have an infamously crappy political system.

But politicians are important part of the system, and they aren't all just looking after their own hide.

Some just honestly want to represent the people, and make sure their needs and demands are met.

That's why I always wanted to become a politician, to actually try and make change happen, and here I am, the Head Secretary of the Socialist Workers Party of New Leningrad of the Socialist Republic of Kagradovstan.

Well, now that I think about it the reason why we were the ruling party to begin with is that other parties hadn't been established yet when the Nation was founded, even our party was established just after the founding document was signed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Flashback**

**One and a half years ago, a garden world recently named New Leningrad, Unknown Relay-dead system inside Attican Traverse.**

"And with the signing of this document I declare the independent nation of Socialist Republic of Kagradovstan, and it's first colony of New Leningrad… Established." I say triumphantly with the clapping of everyone else in the background.

"And with this Second document I establish our nation's first political party, the Socialist Workers Party of Kagradovstan." I finish as everyone applauds.

After that I get up and join everyone else.

"Well, looks like you've finally fulfilled your life dream of establishing a nation, so… congratulations." Jack says.

"Indeed, it is quite a feat for one as young as you." Irenia joins in.

"Thank you all of you, for standing with me all these months I've been with you." I reply with gratitude.

"I should be thanking you Matt, I've never had as much fun as I've had with the raids alongside you and the team." Gratok says with a chuckle as he joins the conversation.

"Too bad Salas couldn't join since he already left a week ago." Tonian says while bowing his head.

"He was always in for the Credits only, and he got more than enough of them before he left, unlike you who decided to stay in for a bit longer." Aela chimes in from the back.

"What can I say, you guys are just too good of a company to just leave behind for a few credits." He says with a Turian equivalent of a smile.

"Oh you." Jack says with a wave of his hand.

"How about a group photo in memory of this event?" I suggest.

And various shouts of approval are heard before we gather around into group photo pose, me being one the shorter ones; I get into the front row in between Irenia and Aela as Jack sets the camera.

"Okay everyone smile and say "cheese" and all that stuff!" Jack shouts as he runs to his place in the back.

And as one we either smile, or in Gratok's case, Grin from ear to ear as the photo is taken.

_**Snap**_

**End Flashback**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

So yeah, we had an unfair advantage that has kept us on top, at least for now.

It's really sad how Mass effect didn't go more in-depth when it came to galactic politics, there would really have been lots of interesting stuff for some people to discover.

But back to the matter at hand.

Besides the surge of incoming immigrants and upcoming elections, my biggest personal concern during recent times has been the thought that Saren's attack will happen in the duration of this year, I just don't know when since the exact date or even month wasn't mentioned in the game, and it always differs from story to story.

So all I can do right now is request the army to make regular recon units stationed near Eden Prime in case Sovereign shows up (of course I didn't tell them it was Sovereign or even a Reaper, I just told them I had gotten information from an anonymous source that Eden Prime would be attacked by a previously unknown enemy.)

Luckily, we have advanced enough technology that at least our weapons and FTL should be powerful enough in challenging the Reaper's might.

But how we went about it is a fascinating story indeed…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Flashback**

**A year ago**

**Cruiser KNV Trotsky, in orbit of the colony of New Leningrad, Unnamed-relay dead system inside Attican Traverse**

"So, what sort of schematics have you come up with?" I asked the assembled science team.

"The National Science group" Consisted mostly of Salarians, not to be Speciest (is that even a word?) but they are the smartest of the group so they would have an easier time when it comes to figuring out new technology.

"Why yes indeed we have. Although I'm quite fascinated how none of these new devices you found use any Eezo." The head scientist Chirlan Firus (it rhymes with virus.)

"I'm pretty puzzled about it as well, but that's not the point, have you been able to reverse-engineer any of the tech found from them?" I reply to him as I cross my arms.

"Well, we are still studying them, but what we have found is most fascinating, the hand-held DEWs are possibly the most advanced of them all considering nothing similar has yet been achieved anywhere in Citadel space." He said referring to the Covenant Type 25 Plasma Rifle.

"How long will it take for you to build any protypes?" I asked.

"Well, with the current resources we have I'd say about 2 to 3 months." He replies in an excited voice.

"That's good to hear, I'll leave you gentlemen to your work then." I said as I left the workplace of our brightest minds.

**End Flashback**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Now that I think about it, those Salarians probably worked for us only because we gave them more resources than any other potential investor, not because of any ideological reasons.

Oh yes, and because we gave them something more interesting to study than just ancient ruins and the same old Eezo weaponry.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by a ping originating from my Omni-tool.

It's a call from Tonian, his current location is apparently on a stealth recon frigate in the same system Eden Prime is in.

I accept the call and the familiar scarred face of the Ex-merc appears in front of me.

"Kryik, it's nice to hear from you." I ask pretty certain what he's going to say from the expression on his face.

"And you as well, Nordwall, although I wish it was under better circumstances." He said bowing his head.

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask again.

"Well how should I put this…" He says before continuing.

"Remember when you told us about your origins, and how this galaxy would be attacked by those things you called "Reapers" I think?" He says.

I nod

"Well let's just say a ship matching the picture and description you gave us has just arrived in the system and is currently on course to Eden Prime." He says in a grim tone.

Well shit…

I hoped I was wrong but I knew it had to happen eventually.

"I think you should just observe it's actions for now, also land any ground troops you have to help the colonial militia fight off the Geth or husks that will eventually come."

"Well, if it's really as powerful as you say, I think we're gonna need more ships to chase it away as well." He says.

"Noted, I'll inform the general staff to prepare a response fleet. In the meantime, you just observe and prepare." I reply.

He just nods and cuts the connection.

I slump back down in my comfy chair.

This is it.

The thing we've been preparing for.

I then make a call to assemble the command staff of the armed forces.

Due to shortage of recruitable personnel from the population, the main bulk of our armed forces consists of NPCs even if the officers are real people.

Although there is one man who is a General, and he's an NPC.

It was the commanding Spetsnaz officer from our mission on that Slaver ship.

He eventually developed a little personality outside of his professional soldier one.

He even chose a name, Dzugasvili after the Soviet leader Stalin whom he seems to admire, he's also currently in command of our ground forces, and sometimes he even personally trains a few units.

And that same officer, was now one of the generals assembled inside the war room of one of the numerous military command bunkers that were spread around the planet.

As we all sit around the large table, all of us have grim looks on our faces.

"Gentlemen, and women… thank you for coming on such a short notice." I say, as everyone nods back.

I look around to see all of them and take note who is and who's not here.

On my left side is Quintyrus Akeiros, a Turian who was Hierachy's equivalent of a major in their armoured forces, he's also a hardline communist who was fascinated by Marx's writings and when given the opportunity, he made the jump to our ranks. He's currently a Lieutenant General and in command of all our armoured divisions.

On the right is Selyna Nyxura, a Matriarch who was an Asari Commando with 200 years of experience; she came here with the urging of her sister who had come here a few months before her. She is currently in charge of our special forces including the biotic corps. (Which are very few, I might add.)

Then on the left corner is the man in charge of our Naval forces his name is Sven Gustavson, he's a Swede who grew up mostly on different colonies, he was a member of the Terra firma in his youth, but abandoned his racist views later on when he travelled the galaxy, he later even became a organizer for the Communist party, talk about a political U-turn, he has shown his prowess in naval tactics when he single handedly turned the tide of a losing battle during a pirate attack on a patrol fleet.

Next up is the man in charge of our espionage operations, he's a Drell named Davron Tealos, he's a former assassin himself and done numerous missions in his long life, you could describe his personality as stoic, cunning, no-nonsense, straightforward badass to sum it up. He's apparently also openly homosexual, which I don't mind really, and neither do most of the society since he's efficient at his job.

Lastly there's the one in charge of our air force, He's a Quarian whose full name is Kael'Xera vas Sakharov nar Rayya, and he's one of those who never returned to the Migrant fleet after they started their pilgrimage, he apparently didn't return due to being harassed in the fleet of how he shared the opinion of Aela about making peace with the Geth.

He heard about our colony from one of our many informants that are spread on various planets all across Citadel space. He had apparently got tired of all the racism directed toward his people so when he heard about a place where everybody is treated equally and without discrimination, he wasted no time in signing up for a citizenship.

I don't exactly remember how he got to be a head of the air force, but I'm pretty sure he proved his skills at some point in time.

"As you've all been informed, today at exactly 2:30pm a ship of unknown design has entered the Utopia system in Exodus cluster and is currently heading for the planet of Eden Prime, the recon vessel that spotted that spotted the unknown ship described that it resembled a squid and is 2 kilometers long, they are currently continuing to observe the unknown from a distance and are sending live feed to all our military channels." I said as I activated the main screen at the other end of the room.

And after a while the live feed started to play, showing the Reaper in all its dark glory as it headed towards the planet, it had almost reached the atmosphere of the planet, luckily it hadn't noticed our vessel yet since it was fully cloaked both for scanners and visual contact. (Thanks to reverse-engineered Halo cloaking technology.)

And soon enough Tonian appeared on the screen.

"Generals, it appears the Re… I mean Unknown ship has started its attack and is currently deploying ground forces, our men are reporting that the enemy troops are… wait… repeat your last Sergeant, did you just say Geth are on Eden Prime?"

That caught everyone except me by surprise, although I had to fake an expression of surprise due to having foreknowledge of the events.

"Captain, do you mean to tell me that the Geth have come outside the Perseus Veil after they've spent the last 300 years in complete isolation?" Kael'Xera asked in disbelief, summing up what everyone else was thinking into a single sentence.

"That would be correct Comrade General." Tonian answered grimly.

Everyone was deep in thought about our next course of action.

"Anyone want to suggest what we should do about the situation?" I asked the group.

Sven raised his hand.

"I suggest we continue observing, it is not our problem currently so why should we interfere. Besides, the intel we can get from enemy forces now will ensure we ourselves are better prepared for them without sacrificing our own men in the process." He suggested, that was immediately countered by Akeiros.

"Listen to yourself, innocent civilians are currently in endangered if the Geth continue to attack large population centers, we shouldn't stand idly and watch while innocents die!" He shouted in anger.

Then Nyxura, being the usual voice of reason, decided to throw in her own two cents.

"I agree that we should send some forces to help the local militia but preparing a full fleet will take too long and the damage will already be done by then, I suggest we send a small task force of Special Forces, supported by armor and a small fleet of ships, I would recommend the 3rd Rapid response fleet for this operation and with it the Spetsnaz 8th company, supported by elements of the 5th Light tank battalion, all from the reserves of New Havana."

Everyone was again silent for a moment.

"I second that." Tealos finally said.

"I aswell" Xera joined in.

Eventually everyone agreed and the order of deployment was sent for the Garrison of New Havana.

Soon, the meeting was concluded and everyone went his or her separate ways.

I myself headed back to the party offices.

I had a speech to prepare…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: And after a Looooong break I finally decided to start writing again, since school is going to start soon I wouldn't have time to continue writing.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, I hope I didn't make any mistakes with the military stuff (Haven't been to the army yet, that's up next year for me.)**

**Also keep your political stance in the comments to the minium, the opinions in this fic are purely my own and are not to be taken seriously, so no flaming.**

**If you think this was too short, it's because I had to write it in one day since I had to start it over again yesterday because I was not satisfied with it.**

**Unrealism may have also been an issue at some point because I don't have a beta.**

**But for now.**

**This is MarxistFIN, over and out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Marxman Effect**

_**The Mass effect franchise belongs to EA and Bioware respectively**_

_**Garry's mod belongs to Facepunch Studios and Team Garry**_

_**I own nothing but my OC's and this story.**_

**A/N: If the weapon names don't make sense, blame Google Translate.**

**A response to wpago's comment:**

**I didn't mean that thing I use to end my chapters, what I meant was the unit names like Regiment, Battalion etc. when I said military stuff.**

**Also about the supposed "America bashing":**

**I'm just stating how I personally see things, also I don't exactly see how I'm hating Americans or their country. What I can say though is that I'm dissatiefied with your foreign policy and some other "minor" things. **

**I could go on and on with this but I think you understand where I'm coming from, also because I don't want to have politics anywhere outside the story itself, the discussion always seems to have too much drama.**

**Hopefully that cleared some things up.**

**Now, onto the story.**

Chapter 15 – Hostile contact

**People's Armed Forces**

**2****nd**** Infantry Battalion, 8****th**** Regiment**

**Fireteam Torche**

**Eden Prime**

POV: Corporal Édouard Poulain

As our shuttle leaves the ship, I take out my weapons to check that they are all good to go; also have to check that I have more than enough ammo for them.

Funny how you didn't have to worry about ammo with eezo weapons, but those had other problems like overheating due to continuous fire or sabotage, and I can't afford to have my weapons overheating in the middle of a battle, so our standard-issue weaponry should still do the job well enough.

As I'm adjusting my PAC-83's scope (Pușcă de Asalt Constantinescu Model 2183), I'm listening to the conversation that the rest of my squad is having.

"So what exactly are we doing all the way out here in Alliance space?" Our resident sniper Filip Bobrowski asked in his native accent, he's originally from Poland, and now just like everyone else, a soldier of the People's army, he has his AMPG-51 (Anti-Material PräzisionsGewehr Model 51) sitting on his lap as he cleans its scope.

Can't exactly remember the reason he made the jump from the Alliance, but I'm pretty sure it was something personal since he's not that much into politics and only heard of the Republic from a friend who already had a citizenship.

"From what I heard, it's to "retrieve" aka. Steal some artefact that the science department is interested in from the Alliance." Replied a latino voice

Andrés Castillo, he's from somewhere in Latin America probably Brazil, this guy has so much muscle that he could probably lift a aircar on it's roof by himself, he's also a frequent pot smoker, which you can guess from the amount of fumes that comes out of his cabin during downtime. He's our support gunner and armed with an SGFM-35 MG. (Scopo Generale Fanteria Mitragliatrice Model 35)

"Were you guys even at the briefing? Or were you just sleeping during the whole thing? We're supposed be rescuing civilians and any Alliance soldiers or militia members we come across from the recent attack, you know the one done by the "unknowns"." The last member of our little gang said adding her own two cents.

She's our team's engineer and Carries one of the new prototype automatic shotguns ADV-M1(Avtomatiska Drobovik Voronov Model 1).

Her name is Anna Lubashev and she's Russian with the looks that could bring most guys to just stare at her body, unable to do anything else. She has a zero tolerance for bullshit and nonsense when on missions, but she's usually pretty cool to hang out with during downtime, she always makes the best jokes, weird that she didn't consider becoming a comedian since she seems to have natural talent for it.

"I was so damn stoned that I couldn't hear anything outside my own little world, so no, I wasn't exactly listening." Castillo replies.

She just shakes her head in annoyance, but before she can reply the pilot chimes in.

"We'll be touching down in 30 seconds, I'd get ready if I were you." The pilot informed us, I checked that my mag was full, inserted it into my rifle and pulled the bolt back with a satisfying click.

I then proceeded to put my standard issue helmet on, it was a bulky thing but it was also good at protecting from fire, it was also equipped with filters to protect from gas. The overall look of the thing reminded me of gas masks, just with the protective layer on top.

After everyone else secured their helmets, we were ready for departure, and soon enough the door slid open.

We jumped out of the door and onto the grassy ground, I motioned the "all-clear" signal with my hands and everyone else exited the shuttle.

"Good luck out there groundpounders, I'm out." Radioed the pilot as the shuttle flew back towards the atmosphere.

"Comms check everyone." I said into the squad radio.

"I hear ya loud and clear." Filip reported.

"Same here." Andrés said.

"I'm good." Anna replied.

"Alright, I'll take point, keep an eye out for any alliance personnel or civilians. Let's move!" I commanded and we were on our way.

While walking on the overgrown grass, I could hear the sounds of battle in the distance, mass accelerator fire mixed with the screams of the dying made me wince inwardly at the thought that we ourselves could possibly be in the same situation soon.

Trying to navigate through the rocky maze of hills, trees and boulder formations was a challenge in itself, but add that to the constant danger of being ambushed in it and you got yourself a pretty shitty situation to be in.

But still, we ventured on to the unknown, the gunfire getting louder each moment as we near the battlefield.

As I'm about to turn around a corner I quickly jump back after a stray burst chips off some of the rock from the wall.

I cautiously peek from around the corner and use the helmets built in binoculars to observe the situation.

On the right side of the rocky clearing, I could see some lightly armed militia members who are currently being pinned by the constant stream of rounds coming from the opposite side.

And the opposition seems to be…

"Merde…" I say out loud…

"What is it Corporal?" Filip asks, worry clear in his tone.

"Geth…" I say grimly.

"Could you repeat that Corporal, I could have sworn you said Geth, as in, the Geth that have stayed in complete isolation for the last 300 years and are now on a Alliance planet of all places?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying and they seem to be the "unknown" invader here. Judging how they currently have the colonial militia unit over there pinned." I answered after regaining my composure.

"So now what?" Anna asked in her usual cold professional tone.

"First, we have to try and relieve some pressure from the militia members. So Bobrowski, find a good place to set up and try taking some of those tin cans out." I said, gesturing for Filip to get going.

He nodded and ran for a nearby tall tree, which seemed to support him and his weighty Anti-material rifle.

"Castillo, set up the MG over there, by those rocks, Anna cover his back." I ordered and they went on their way.

I myself went to find some cover, spotting some in form of a shoulder high boulder, getting behind it and taking aim at the distant Geth formation, I held my fire while everyone else was still setting up.

"The Rifle is set up, holding fire." The pole reported.

"Hold on, the bipod is a little jammed… come on you piece of...! There! MG is now set up." Andrés said.

"Alright, Bobrowski, take out that big black one, if my guess is right, it should be the command unit for the rest." I ordered.

"Copy that, taking the shot." He replied, and soon enough the loud rifle cracked, the heavy round designed to take out both heavily armoured infantry and lightly armoured vehicles slashed against the opposing giant's shields and went almost straight through, severing its arm in the process.

It just looked dumbly at its arm that was twitching on the ground then back towards where the shot came from.

With its remaining arm it tried to take aim before another shot blew off its flashlight "head".

That was the que for Andrés to open fire on the rest of the Geth group, and since the synthetics were dumb enough to bunch up in the same spot, at least three out of a total twelve were downed in the first few bursts.

But by now, the pressure was relieved from the militia members and they joined in to the firefight with their own rifles.

Being shot from two directions was not a good thing for the machines as their numbers quickly dwindled down until only one of them remained, even this one was leaking fluids all over the place, in a last triumphant effort it charged recklessly until it was blown in half by a high powered sniper round.

"Clear!" I yelled as everyone got out of cover to meet in the middle of the clearing.

I was soon approached by one of the militia members, he was a middle-aged looking guy with greying hair and a tired look on his face, he looks like a guy who's ready for early retirement if his expression is anything to go by.

"Thank god you came, I thought we were already done for would you have some medigel by any chance?" He said gratefully.

"I have a few canisters, how much do you need?" I replied as I checked my pouch.

"We have three wounded guys by the rock, one of them badly, so two should probably be enough for now." He answered as I gave him the tubes filled with the miracle substance.

He thanked me and quickly hurried to the wounded personnel to help stabilize their condition.

I looked around the clearing, spotting more than a few bodies, some in civilian clothing; they were probably escorting people out when they were ambushed, poor bastards.

Kicking the big Geth unit (dubbed Heavy by Andrés), I observed at the extent of the damage Filip's rifle caused to it.

The thing's arm was cleanly cut off (That crazy bastard Bobrowski even decided to use explosive rounds if the scorch marks are anything to go by). And the pieces of it's head were scattered all over the ground around it in addition to the wires leaking white hydraulic fluids jutting out from where its lower neck was supposed to join the upper chest.

Messy work, but I'm not complaining.

Suddenly, the radio crackles.

"Mayday, Mayday! This is fireteam Totenkopf, our shuttle was hit and we're going down, I repeat we're going do…" I hear someone say before the signal is cut.

"Boss, I got their signal's location tracked down before it was lost, should we go look if anyone survived?" Anna asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course we should! We Kagradovs never leave a comrade behind!" Andrés answered for me.

"Agreed, let's move out team." I ordered and gestured for everyone to follow.

They fell in line before one of the surviving militia members decided to interrupt our departure.

"Wait! Before you go, who exactly are you, can we at least know whom the men and women are who saved us from certain death?" He asked pleadingly.

"We are the People's army, and you will be hearing from us again soon enough." Andrés stated cryptically before we continued on our way, leaving the possible shellshock patient behind.

As we march forward, we eventually come across a crossroad, I turn towards Anna, she gets the meaning.

"According to the map that Gramsci's scanners provided, we should head right for about 100 meters, then head the next two kilometres westward until we come across a tall rock formation, behind that should be an even field where the shuttle made its landing." She says listing the instructions.

"Got it." I reply, and we head to the right, only to come across yet another Geth unit, which immediately opens fire on us.

Each of us scrambles for cover, and since It's too close for a sniper to work effectively, Filip switches to his VZ 28 side arm and let's loose a long burst of automatic fire with it, it downs one of the regular troopers that the Geth have by hitting it in the optics several times.

We're able to dispatch of the patrol quickly since they, lucky for us, didn't have any of their bigger units with them.

The only real opposition we run into as we progress are just pairs of the regular cannon fodder type of Geth.

"There! That's the rock formation, the field should be behind it!" Anna shouts as she points towards the tall boulders in front of us.

"Well there's no way around them, so do we just, you know… climb over?" Filip asks sarcastically.

"I have some explosive charges with me, I packed them just in case we'd run into enemy armor, but this is currently more important." She answered.

"I see a pretty thin spot of rock over there, a few charges should be enough I think." Andrés says, pointing to a part of the formation where the rocks are really thinned out.

"Good spotting, this will only take a moment." She says as she starts setting the charges.

"You think they'd be dead by now, I mean, the Geth are all over the place so they'd probably been found and killed pretty easily, then there's of course the possibility that most, if not all of them already died in the crash." Filip said, being the pessimist that he is.

"Well, we won't know until we find them, so we must assume they are alive until proven otherwise, now stop being such a downer Bobrowski, your attitude is killing the mood." I said back to him, he shut up after that.

"Alright, charges set! Fire in the hole!" Lubashev yells before the wall of rock blows up, showering us all in dust and tiny pieces of shattered rock.

"A little early warning would have been nice." Andrés said, unamused by our engineer's display.

"Cut the chatter, we still have to find Totenkopf." I order and we walk through the hole blown into the natural obstacle.

After walking through, we can see a lush field, with a cloud of smoke rising from behind the treeline.

We jog towards the black pillar, assuming the worst.

But to our surprise, the smoke was actually from a campfire set up by the survivors instead of their destroyed shuttle going up in flames.

"Well looks like the rescue is finally here." Said one of the Turians in the group who was sharpening his knife, the insignias on his shoulder marked him as a Lieutenant, so we saluted him after we realized it.

After that we were approached by one of his men.

"Took you people long enough, we already had to cauterize our biotic, Tralyana's wounds because we didn't have enough medi-gel for everyone after the crash." Said the soldier in question, a Batarian medic as he's pointing towards an Asari who's lying next to the campfire with a patch of burnt skin on across her arm.

"Well, we had troubles of our own with the enemy, but if it helps any, I still have a few tubes of Medigel, here." I said as I handed a few to the Batarian in question, he nodded and went on to treat some of the wounded.

Next thing we did, was head back to the Lieutnant for orders, since he was of vastly superior rank.

When we arrived and were about to salute before he interrupted us.

"There's no need for formalities, our main focus for now should be to find extraction for our wounded, but shuttles can't get here since the enemy has mobile anti-air in place nearby." He said as we dropped our hands to our sides.

"Were you able to locate it, the AA I mean?" I asked.

"Not really, since we have no connection, communications or otherwise back to Gramsci, we can't even get a map formed, so you'll have to find it on your own, the only thing I know it was last heard firing a few klicks north, but it could have been moved by now."

That was good enough for me.

"Well looks like we have our next objective then…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**People's Armed Forces**

**2****nd**** Infantry Battalion, 8****th**** Regiment**

**Fireteam Schwarzbär**

**Eden Prime**

POV: Sergeant Major Dieter Bachmeier

Our shuttle lands near the spaceport, and I hope to whatever deity or supernatural force that is out there that I survive this encounter, since judging from some of the earlier radio chatter, it's like hell down there.

But hell for who is the question that should be asked, from what I heard from the other units through radio is that we are facing Geth, of all things down there.

Why the machines are coming out of their isolation now, is a mystery to most of us, but they are attacking innocent people, and that is something we won't tolerate.

Not. One. Bit.

As the shuttle doors open, our point man quickly scans the environment for the synthetics, but just as he's about to give the all clear, his shields are hit by a sniper round, they barely held the first shot, and when the second one comes it hits him right through his shoulder and he falls down to the ground screaming in pain.

I quickly drag him behind cover as bullets whistle all around the damn place.

One lucky shot manages to hit my shields, dropping them by thirty percent.

I quickly apply some medigel to the private's shoulder, he winces a bit but relaxes as the numbing effect kicks in, he thanks me and leans against the boulder we're using as cover.

I can see one of our MG teams setting up nearby with their SGFM:s as I pop up from behind the boulder to take a few potshots towards the Geth.

I manage to hit one of their regular ones in the chest with my PAC, after the MG takes out its shields.

I glance to the back of our group to notice a few engineers unpacking some RPG:s from their cases, that should even things up a bit.

The launchers are quickly loaded and aimed towards the advancing synthetic foes, priority target being the huge command unit.

But one of the shots goes wide after the engineer holding the rifle gets shot in his abdomen, falling to the ground death after having his shields taken out.

But the remaining two shots continue on and manage to hit their mark, taking out the destroyer and some of the units standing near it.

This causes much confusion amongst the machine ranks, which gives our guys a chance to stand out of cover to unleash hell on them.

Many of the white "shock troopers" and regulars fall down after being riddled with hundreds of bullets, the firing stops only because we have to reload, I have to do so as well after emptying the whole magazine, replacing it with a new one and pulling the bolt back, I stand out only to find there's nothing on the enemy's side left standing, only a few snow white shock troopers twitching on the ground with their fluids leaking all over the place.

After finishing off the ones that are still moving, we check both our wounded and dead.

Eight wounded, two of them human, rest are a mix between Turians, Drell and others.

Five people dead, including that unlucky engineer who was hit by that sniper.

We collect their tags before venturing on, we eventually see the spaceport in the distance, but what we also see are two Turians, the other in black and red armor and the other one in grey.

Who the hell are these two?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: And It's done**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter; please post more reviews, new ones seem to be pretty scarce when I looked at last chapter.**

**Still no beta. If you're interested, send PM.**

**This is MarxistFIN, over and out!**


End file.
